Oliver und Felicity Storys
by JeanyQueen
Summary: One Shots ueber Oliver und Felicity Spaeter vielleicht ueber Stephen und Emily ueberwiegend T vielleicht ab und an M
1. Dirty Dancing Undercover

**Ich eroeffne die Kurzgeschichten mit einer ganz speziellen und zwar hab ich sie fuer Niagaraweasel geschrieben, denn sie hatte mir die Vorlage geliefert ;) **

**Viel Spaß beim Lesen. **

Undercover Kiss

Als Diggle den Keller des Verdant betrat hoerte er schon die Diskussion zwischen Oliver und Felicity. Er musste grinsen und schuettelte den Kopf, manchmal hatte er das Gefuehl er wuerde nicht Erwachsenen arbeiten, sondern mit zwei Kindern.

„Vergiss es Oliver, ich werde dir da nicht helfen. Niemals", Felicity lief zu ihrem Computer und packte ihre Tasche.

„Warum nicht, du hast immer gesagt du willst oefters Undercover arbeiten. Jetzt hast du die Gelegenheit dazu."

„Aber nicht das, außerdem hast du immer dagegen argumentiert", feuerte sie zurueck.

„Ich kann das nicht ohne dich Felicity", er schaute sie mit treuen Augen an.

„ Oliver ließ es von meinen Lippen ab, NEIN, NIEMALS, AUF GAR KEINEN FALL", sagte die Blondine extra langsam und Oliver war fuer einen kurzen Moment durch ihre Lippen abgelenkt.

„Ok", sagte er und reichte ihr das Handy, „Dann ruf du deinen Freund Barry Allen an und erklaer ihm dass wir ihm bei diesem Fall nicht helfen koennen. Und ich moechte dich daran erinnern, dass ich diesen Fall DIR zuliebe annehmen wollte um dir zu zeigen das ich mit Barry kein Problem habe."

Felicity schnappte sich das Handy aus seiner Hand und schaute es an, ihr Blick wurde sanfter. Barry brauchte ihre Hilfe und Oliver hatte sich bereit erklaert ihm zu helfen. Sie wusste dass er es nur fuer sie tat und sie bekam ein schlechtes Gewissen.

„Oliver", sie verzog ihr Gesicht und schaute ihn an, „Ich kann das nicht tun wirklich nicht. Ich bin eine verdammt schlechte Taenzerin, wahrscheinlich die schlechteste in ganz Starling City und in Central City. Ich waere dir keine große Hilfe."

Er musste grinsen, diese Frau war einfach unglaublich, ihr Blick, ihre Sprache, ihr Koerper einfach alles, der Gedanke mit ihr an genau diesem Fall zu arbeiten brachte sein Blut in eine angenehme Wallung. „Felicity, du musst da nicht perfekt sein, es ist eine Tanzschule in der wir Undercover ermitteln nicht ein Broadwaystueck. Man erwartet dort dass du nicht tanzen kannst. Außerdem wollen wir aufklaeren warum dort staendig Paare verschwinden und nie wieder auftauchen"

Sie seufzte, „Ok ich geb mich geschlagen, aber beschwer dich nicht, wenn du nach den Tagen blaue Zehen hast."

Diggel hatte sich die ganze Zeit zurueck gehalten, aber nun fing er an zu applaudieren. Die beiden Streithaehne drehten sich um und schauten ihn an. „WAS?" fragten sie ihm Chor.

„Ihr koennt vielleicht nicht tanzen wie am Broadway, aber euch zu zuhoeren ist genauso amuesant", sagte er lachend.

„Ich moechte sie alle herzlich begrueßen an der Central City Hall Danceacademy", begrueßte eine Frau mittleren Alters die Teilnehmer und Teilnehmerinnen.

Felicity schaute Oliver an und fluesterte leise in sein Ohr, „Das hier ist keine normale Tanzschule, du hast mich uebers Ohr gehauen."

Oliver grinste, „Ich habe dich nicht uebers Ohr gehauen, hier verschwinden Leute Felicity wir muessen das schnellst moeglich klaeren. Und jetzt sei ruhig und hoer zu was die Dame zu sagen hat."

Sie funkelte ihn an und richtete ihren Blick wieder nach vorne.

„Viele unserer Teilnehmer kamen hier zu uns mit keinerlei Erfahrung und haben spaeter eine Anstellung als Taenzer in einem Musical bekommen. Andere haben einfach nur ihren Hochzeitstanz getanzt. Was ich ihnen damit sagen will ist, hier ist alles moeglich und wir sind stolz das unsere Schule zu den renommiertesten und vielseitigsten im ganzen Land gehoert", die Frau hielt kurz inne wartete den Applaus ab und fuhr fort, „Nun moechte ich sie aber nicht laenger auf die Folter spannen und ihnen das Kursthema bekannt geben Dirty Dancing."

Erneut wurde geklatscht, nur Felicity funkelte einen schmunzelnden Oliver boese an, aber sie hatte keine Zeit etwas zu sagen, denn die Stunde sollte sofort beginnen und sie mussten sich umziehen.

Felicity blieb der Atem weg als sie Oliver bei ihrer Rueckkehr erblickte, er trug ein enges schwarzes Shirt, was einen durchtrainieren Koerper perfekt zur Schau stellte und dazu eine schwarze lange Sport Hose. Verdammt dachte die Blondine, Oliver sah aus wie Johnny aus Dirty Dancing nur noch heisser.

Oliver betrachtete Felicity, sie trug ein enganliegendes Traegertop und einen kurzen Faltenrock, zum ersten Mal viel ihm auf das ihr Rock wirklich kurz war. Sein Herz fing an zu klopfen, als sie auf ihn zu kam.

Die Lehrerin klatschte in die Haende, „Stellen sie sich bitte auf, wir wollen mit etwas leichten anfangen, Mambo."

„Natuerlich was leichteste ein Mambo, das ist ja auch der simpelste Tanz ueberhaupt, warum nehmen wir nicht gleich einen Tango", plapperte sie.

Oliver zog sie dichter an seinen Koerper und schaute ihr in die Augen, „Beruhig dich wir schaffen das schon."

Felicity stockte der Atem sie schluckte, die Musik ertoente und die Lehrerin tanzte die ersten Schritte mit ihrem Tanzpartner vor. Felicity fand es sah leicht und unglaublich erotisch aus, wie die beiden ihre Hueften kreisen ließen.

Ihr Koerper begann sich aufzuheizen bei dem Gedanken diesen Tanz gleich mit ihrem Partner zu tanzen. Unbemerkt wanderte ihre Hand von Olivers Arm ueber seine Brust, Oliver schaute sie grinsend an. Erst als sie seinen Herzschlag unter ihrer Handflaeche bemerkte, zog sie ihre Hand verlegen weg, „Entschuldige."

„Felicity entspann dich, lass dich einfach von mir fuehren." Sie nickte, irgendwie loeste die Musik von Dirty Dancing in Verbindung mit Oliver Queen einen groeßeren Hormonschub in ihr aus als sonst.

„So nun sind sie dran, ich hoffe sie haben gut aufgepasst. Wir werden diesen und zwei weitere Taenze in den kommenden Tagen ueben um dann am Abschluss eine Auffuehrung", erklang die Stimme der Lehrerin.

Felicity wollte etwas sagen, aber Oliver hatte sie schon in die perfekte Ausgangsposition gebracht und die Musik ertoente.

„Schau nicht auf deine Fuesse sondern lass dich von mir fuehren und schau in meine Augen", sagte Oliver. Felicity beherzigte seine Ratschlaege und ließ sich voll und ganz auf ihren Partner ein. Oliver Queen war purer Sex und ein Gott auf der Tanzflaeche, sollte es jemals eine neu Verfilmung von diesem Klassiker geben wuerde Felicity definitiv Oliver vorschlagen.

Die naechsten Tage lernten sie einen Tanz nachdem anderen und Oliver beherrschte alle. Felicity wunderte sich, Oliver war gar nicht daran interessiert den Fall aufzuklaeren, sie genossen die Zeit in Central City gingen nachdem Tanzstunden essen, oder saßen zusammen im Hotel und unterhielten sich bis tief in die Nacht.

Der Tag der Auffuehrung war gekommen und wie sollte es anders sein, Olivers perfekte Art zu tanzen sorgte dafuer das er und Felicity den Abschlusstanz zu Time of my life alleine tanzen durften. Im Hotelpool hatten sie die letzte Nacht die Hebefigur geuebt, fuer Oliver war es kein Problem gewesen Felicity zu heben.

„Oliver wir sind als naechstes dran ich kann das nicht, ich sterbe tausend Tode wenn ich da jetzt raus muss", nervoes spielte Felicity mit ihren Haenden.

„Felicity beruhige dich, tu einfach das was ich dir schon die ganze Zeit gesagt habe, schau mir in die Augen, lass dich von mir fuehren und hoer auf die Musik", er schlang seine Hand in ihre. Denn er hoerte schon die Ansage der Lehrerin, „ Meine Damen und Herren nun ist es Zeit ihnen unsere Kurs besten vorzustellen, Oliver Queen und Felicity Smoak, tanzen fuer sie den Abschlusstanz. Wir wuenschen ihnen viel Vergnuegen."

Oliver und Felicity betraten die Tanzflaeche, als der Song erklang. Oliver genoss den Koerperkontakt mit Felicity schon seit Tagen hatte er Muehe sich zu kontrollieren sie war einfach so verdammt heiß.

Ihre Blicke waren intensiv, ihre Koerper im Einklang miteinander und die knisternde Erotik die sie schon seit Tagen umgab schien zum Hoehepunkt zu kommen. Sie nahmen nichts um sich herum war, das Publikum war vollstaendig ausgeblendet als Felicity zur Hebefigur ansetzte und Oliver sie mit einer Leichtigkeit in die Hoehe staemmte. Die Gaeste brachen in frenetischen Jubel aus, aber sie nahmen es nicht war. Felicitys Augen fixierten Olivers als er ihren Koerper langsam an ihrem herunter gleiten ließ. Die Welt hatte aufgehoert sich zu drehen, die Musik war verstummt sie hoerten nur noch ihren Atem und gaben sich den Gefuehlen hin, die sie die letzen Tage aufgestaut hatten. Ihre Lippen trafen aufeinander und es fuehlte sich fuer beide Koerper wie eine Explosion an. Nach Sekunden die sich wie Minuten anfuehlten, loesten sich ihre Lippen wieder und die Welt begann sich zu drehen. Oliver und Felicity schauten sich immer noch in die Augen und laechelten. Erst jetzt nahmen sie die Musik und die applaudierenden Menschen war die sich von ihren Plaetzen erhoben hatten, jubelten und pfiffen.

„Oliver es ist kein Paar verschwunden seit unserem Aufenthalt hier", sagte Felicity als sie Arm in Arm zum Hotel liefen.

„Ich weiß", sagte Oliver.

Sie blieb stehen und schaute ihn an, „Wie du weißt?"

„Es gab nie einen Fall Felicity. Ich wollte einfach mal Zeit mit dir alleine verbringen und sehen ob wir auch außerhalb der Arbeit als Team funktionieren."

„Du…du…hast mich hier her gelockt, du hast mich tanzen lassen um…", ihr fehlten die Worte sie war wuetend, aber das Oliver sich so viel Muehe gab und das alles arrangiert hatte nur fuer sie ruehrte sie.

Der Billionaer legte beide Arme um sie und schaute ihr wieder tief in die Augen, „Felicity Smoak, ich bin dir hoffnungslos verfallen."

Er kuesste sie und diesmal war es noch intensiver.


	2. Goodbye my friend

**Wahrscheinlich werdet ihr mich fuer diese Story hassen, aber er spukte mir im Kopf herum, nachdem ich Goodbye my Friend von Linda Ronstadt seit langem mal wieder gehoert habe. **

**Ich hasse es wenn es keine Happy Ends gibt, aber das wahre Leben schreibt leider nicht immer ein Happy End. Deshalb sollte man jeden Tag genießen und seinen Gefuehlen freien Lauf lassen. Denn schließlich koennte jeder Tag der letzte sein. **

**Was ist wenn ihr irgendwann feststellt, die Person der ihr was sagen wolltet ist weg? Lieber sagt man was man fuehlt auch wenn man vielleicht nicht die Antwort bekommt die man hoeren wollte, aber man wird sich dann nie sagen haette ich doch. **

**Ich verspreche euch, dies wird der einzige Story von mir bleiben die kein Happy End hat und glaubt mir auch ich hab hier gesessen und geweint in Verbindung mit dem Song ist das wirklich eine Taschentuchstory. **

** Ach und nicht vergessen Olicity Germany auf Facebook, wir freuen uns auf mehr Shipper ;) **

„Na komm schon Felicity, da muss noch ein bisschen mehr kommen", Oliver trieb sie an beim Training.

Felicity erhob sich von der Matte, „Oliver Queen du bist ein Sklaventreiber."

Er laechelte sie an, „Ich will einfach nur dass du dich wehren kannst, wenn ich mal nicht in der Naehe bin."

Er ging auf sie zu und schlang seine Arme um sie, „Versuch dich zu befreien."

Felicitys Herz begann schneller zu schlagen, sie spuerte seine starken Arme seinen schwitzten heissen Koerper der sich gegen ihre nackten Oberarme presste. Sie wollte alles andere als sich aus diesem Griff befreien. Sie schluckte hart, „ Ehrlich gesagt find ich es ganz angenehm, muss ich mich befreien?"

Olivers Augen weiteten sich, hatte sie es wirklich gerade gesagt oder hatte er sich verhoert? Er wusste das Felicity mehr in ihm sah als nur einen Freund, aber sie hatte es nie ausgesprochen.

„Was hast du gerade gesagt?" fragte er um sicher zu gehen.

„Ich… ich hab gesagt ich weiß nicht wie", was fuer eine lahme Ausrede dachte Felicity.

Oliver lockerte seinen Griff und drehte sich zu ihr um, „Das hast du nicht gesagt", seine Augen fixierten ihre.

Felicity Puls begann zu rasen, jedes Mal wenn er sie so intensiv anschaute hatte sie das Gefuehl sie wuerde versinken.

„Sag es noch mal fuer mich", bat er sie ohne dass er den Blick abwendete.

„Ich … ich hab gesagt ich will mich nicht aus deinem Griff befreien", Felicitys Atemung beschleunigte sich und ihre Stimme war nur noch ein fluestern.

„Felicity….", hauchte Oliver.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich ..ich sollte das Training ernster nehmen, sorry Oliver. Ich verspreche das ich es morgen besser mache", platzte es aus dem IT-Girl heraus, sie hatte Angst von Oliver wieder dieselben Worte zu hoeren, wie damals nach der Nacht mit Isabel Rochev.

Sie loeste sich aus seinen Griff, „ Ich geh schnell duschen und dann mach ich mich nach Hause."

Oliver stand vor ihr und schaute sie an, „ Gut."

Sie schaute ihn einen Moment erwartungsvoll an, aber Oliver blieb stumm. Sie ging zu den Duschen.

Oliver blieb stehen und schloss die Augen. Felicity brachte ihn um den Verstand, warum konnte er ihr nicht sagen was er fuehlte? Sein Herz und sein Kopf bestritten seit fast einem Jahr einen Kampf um diese Frau, der nun wieder fast ein Ende gefunden haette.

Oliver schnappte sich die Eisenstange und ging Richtung Salomon Leiter. In Rekordzeit hatte er sich nach oben gehangelt und sah von oben wie Felicity frisch gestylt das Badezimmer verließ.

Er sprang nach unten, schnappte sein Sweatshirt und ging auf sie zu. Sie packte ihre Tasche und nahm ihre Schluessel in die Hand.

„Ich begleite dich zum Auto", sagte er.

Felicity bemerkte seinen traurigen Unterton, hatte sie ihn mit ihrem Rueckzug etwa verletzt? Wollte er ihr etwa nicht sagen dass er nicht mit ihr zusammen sein kann, aus Angst das ihr etwas passiert? Haette sie seine Antwort abwarten muessen?

Felicity schuettelte den Kopf, „Das brauchst du nicht Oliver, ich hab das Auto um die Ecke geparkt."

„Ich wuerde es aber gerne", sagte er mit leiser Stimme.

„Oliver, ich schaff das schon", sie zeigte auf die Hintertuer, „Ich werde durch diese Tuer gehen und da steht mein Auto, es ist wirklich nicht noetig."

„Gut, dann wuensche ich dir einen schoenen Abend Felicity, wir sehen uns morgen", er wusste das eine Diskussion mit ihr nichts brachte, sie konnte so verdammt stur sein und wollte ihr Unabhaenigkeit nicht verlieren.

„Das tun wir Oliver. Ich wuensch dir auch einen schoenen Abend", sagte sie und laechelte ihn an.

Dann ging sie Richtung Tuer, er schaute ihr hinterher. Sie drehte sich noch einmal herum und blickte ihn an, dann fiel die Tuer ins Schloss.

Oliver atmete tief aus, schnappte sich seine Tasche und ging Richtung Badezimmer.

Als er nach 10 Minuten zurueck kam, sah er einen verpassten Anruf von Felicity. Sofort begann sein Herz zu haemmern, er drueckte die Rueckruftaste es klingelte einmal, zweimal, dreimal. Dann ertoente Felicitys Stimme schwach, „Oliver Hilfe."

Sein Herz setzte fuer einen Moment aus, er rannte zur Tuer des Hintereingangs, regen peitschte in sein Gesicht. Kurz verlor er die Orientierung, doch dann nahm er Felicitys Wagen war und davor einen Koerper. „Felicity", schrie er und rannte zu ihr, „Felicity was ist passiert?"

Vorsichtig drehte er sie um, ihre Kleidung war durchtraenkt von Regen und Blut, „Felicity nein, komm schon schau mich an, oeffne die Augen."

Panik stieg in ihm hoch, er schnappte sein Handy und waehlte die Notrufnummer, „ Mein Name ist Oliver Queen, hinter meinem Club dem Verdant ist auf eine Frau geschossen worden, ich brauche Hilfe schnell."

Traenen stiegen in seine Augen, er nahm Felicitys Koerper in seinen Arm und versuchte mit seiner Hand Druck auf die Schusswunde aus zu ueben damit Felicity nicht noch mehr Blut verlor, „Felicity bitte verlass mich nicht, schau mich an."

„Oliver", hauchte sie schwach. Das reden viel ihr schwer und sie war so muede. Was war passiert? Sie erinnerte sich an einen Schuss und der unsagbare Schmerz der auf einmal durch ihren Koerper gefahren war.

„Hey", Oliver versuchte zu laecheln, er wollte ihr keine Angst machen, „ich bin bei dir und ich lass dich nicht gehen."

„Es tut mir leid."

„Dir braucht gar nichts leid zu tun, wir schaffen das. Hilfe ist schon unterwegs."

Sie sah die Traenen in seinen Augen, das war kein Regen und sie hoerte die Angst in seiner Stimme.

Sie hob mit letzter Kraft ihre Hand und strich ihm die Traenen von seinem Gesicht. Er schmiegte sich an sie.

„Oliver"

„Nein, wir schaffen das richtig? Wir haben schon so viel geschafft." Seine Stimme war bruechig und zornig, wie die eines kleinen Jungen, der die Wahrheit nicht sehen wollte.

Felicity strich erneut ueber seine Wange und schuettelte leicht ihren Kopf. „Oliver ich liebe dich, ich habe dich vom ersten Moment geliebt als du mir dein laecheln geschenkt hast."

„Felicity", weinte er und drueckte ihren kalten nassen Koerper noch fester an sich, „Ich liebe dich auch und wir werden noch viele schoene Jahre zusammen haben."

„Vergiss mich bitte nicht und versprich mir dass du nicht aufgibst."

„Sag dass nicht, ich ….ich schaff das nicht ohne dich, verlass mich nicht bitte."

„Oliver schenk mir einen Kuss", ihre Stimme war fast kaum noch hoerbar.

Oliver kuesste sie und als er sie wieder anschaute merkte er dass sie von ihm gegangen war.

„Felicity….FELICITY nein tu mir das nicht an, du kannst mich nicht alleine lassen, ich brauche dich bitte", er schrie und schuettelte sie, aber sie reagierte nicht.

Er begann bitterlich zu weinen und drueckte sie feste an sich, von weitem hoerte er die Sirenen des Notarztwagens.

Noch Monate spaeter sah er wenn er zur Hintertuer blickte Felicity wie sie sich noch einmal an diesem Abend umdrehte in anlaechelte und sagte, „ Das tun wir Oliver. Ich wuensch dir auch einen schoenen Abend."


	3. Champagner und Erdbeeren

**So hier wieder ein neuer kleiner kurzer One Shot fuer euch viele Spaß beim Lesen und danke fuer die lieben Reviews und fuers Story folgen.**

An diesem Morgen standen viele Meetings in CQ an. Der CEO hatte zwischen den Terminen hoechstens 5 Minuten Pause. Die reichte gerade um sich ein Ueberblick zu verschaffen welcher Kunde als naechstes in seinem Konferenzsaal saß.

Felicity stellte eine Kaffeetasse an seinen Schreibtisch und schenkte ihm ein Laecheln, Oliver erwiderte es. Sie hatte ihm geschworen ihm niemals einen Kaffee zu bringen, aber heute an diesem stressigen Tag ließ sie ihre Prinzipien bei Seite. Sie war einfach großartig und sein Halt in seinen zwei Welten. Ob bei QC oder in seiner Arbeit als Bogenschuetze, Felicity war immer an seiner Seite. Wieso hatte er so lange gebraucht bis ihm bewusst geworden war wie viel er fuer sie empfand? War es wirklich nur aus Angst sie koennte in die Schussbahn geraten oder war es eher die Angst es koennte zwischen ihnen doch nicht funktionieren und er wuerde sie ganz verlieren?

„Oliver!" riss ihn die Stimme seiner persoenlichen Assistentin aus den Gedanken.

„Entschuldige Felicity, was hast du gesagt"

„Ich habe gesagt dein naechstes Meeting ist da und sie warten auf dich. Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir, du wirst angespannt und unkonzentriert", sie schaute ihn besorgt an.

Oliver schenkte ihr ein Laecheln, aber er wusste das sie erkannte das es kein ehrliches laecheln war, denn sie zog ihre Augenbrauen nach oben.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung mach dir keine Sorgen, ich hab nur schlecht geschlafen."

„Ok" gab sie ihm zur Antwort.

Wenn sie wuesste dass sie der Grund fuer seine schlaflosen Naechte war, dann wuerde sie ihm wahrscheinlich eine Ohrfeige verpassen. Heute wuerde er ihr sagen was er fuer sie empfand, am Ende dieses Tages wuerde er mit ihr auf der Couch sitzen, mit einem Glas Wein. Der Gedanke amuesierte Oliver und er betrat mit einem ehrlichen grinsen den Konferenzsaal.

Adrian Banks war ein großer Industrieller der fuer das weiter bestehen von QC sehr wichtig war, Oliver hatte nachdem Meeting noch ein Termin zum Lunch angesetzt.

Nach einem erfolgreichen Abschluss saßen Banks, Oliver und Felicity in einem kleinen Restaurant um den neu abgeschlossenen Deal zu feiern.

Dieser Deal befoerderte QC vollstaendig aus den roten Zahlen und katapultierte das Unternehmen wieder an die Spitze.

„Oliver ich freue mich das wir diesen Deal so erfolgreich ueber den Tisch gebracht haben, jetzt sollten wir es auch dementsprechend feiern", sagte Banks und winkte den Keller an ihren Tisch.

„Bringen sie uns bitte eine Flasche des teuersten Champagners den sie haben."

„Mit Vergnuegen Sir."

„Ach und ein paar Erdbeeren fuer unsere charmante Dame am Tisch", Banks grinste Felicity an, seine Blicke waren intensiv und so luesternd das es die Blondine schuettelte.

Oliver beobachtete Banks und versuchte das Thema schnell zu wechseln.

„Mr. Banks wie geht es eigentlich ihrer Familie?"

„Oliver nennen sie mich doch bitte Adrian jetzt wo wir so eng miteinander arbeiten werden wir uns oefters sehen und ich mag es lieber familiaer."

Der CEO nickte, „Gerne Adrian."

Sein Blick ging wieder zu Felicity, „Wie ist ihr Name meine Liebe. Wenn ich mit Oliver ein familiaeres Verhaeltnis aufbaue dann zaehlen sie natuerlich auch dazu Mrs. Smoak."

In Felicity stieg eine leichte Uebelkeit auf bei dem Gedanken diesen Mann oefters in ihrem Buero zu treffen.

„Felicity", antwortete sie mit leicht rauer Kehle.

„Der Name passt zu ihnen. Oliver hat pures Glueck sie zu haben, das Glueck hatte ich selbst gerne."

„Ich bin sicher sie haben eine ausgezeichnete Assistentin Mr. Banks", sagte Felicity mit gezwungener Freundlichkeit.

Banks lachte, „So huebsch wie sie absolut nicht, waere das der Fall haette ich meine Frau garantiert fuer die Assistentin verlassen und nicht weil sie zu viel Geld aus dem Fenster geworfen hat."

Felicity fuhr sich mit ihrer Hand an den Nacken, es war eine Verlegenheitsgeste. Oliver legte seine Hand auf ihr Knie, die lange Tischdecke machte es moeglich unbemerkt zu bleiben. Zu seiner Verwunderung, erschrak seine Assistentin kein bisschen sondern entspannte sich eher.

Er musste schmunzeln, sie erkannte ihn schon an seiner Beruehrung.

Der Champagner und die Erdbeeren wurden an den Tisch gebracht, Banks griff sofort nach einer Erdbeere und hielt sie Felicity hin.

„Komm schon zier dich nicht, beiß ab", sagte er grinsend

Felicity schaute Hilfe suchend Oliver an, seine Hand auf ihrem Knie strich sanft ueber ihre Haut.

„Mr. Banks", begann Oliver

„Adrian Oliver sag Adrian", gab der Mann zurueck

„Nein ich denke wir sollten auf der formellen Ebene bleiben. Denn im Normalfall verkehre ich nicht mit Maennern die sich so respektlos Frauen gegenueber verhalten", konterte Oliver mit harten Ton.

Banks sah ihn erstaunt an, „Oliver das ist doch nur ein kleines Spiel, ich will dir dein Betthaeschen nicht weg nehmen keine Angst. Es sei denn du moechtest sie teilen?"

Olivers Hand zog sich abrupt von Felicitys Knie. Der CEO erhob sich und funkelte Adrian Banks mit scharfem Blick an, „ Mr. Banks, ich bitte sie meiner Assistentin und Freundin gegenueber etwas mehr Respekt zu haben. Ich teile keine Angestellten mit Kollegen und meine Freundin schon gar nicht. Ich habe mir das ganze hier jetzt lange genug angeschaut, entweder sie behandeln Mrs. Smoak mit dem noetigen Respekt oder ich bin gewillt mir einen anderen Geschaeftspartner zu suchen. Ich hoffe ich habe mich klar und deutlich ausgedrueckt."

Banks schluckte und legte die Erdbeere die er bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt immer noch in der Hand hielt zurueck in die Schale.

„Natuerlich Mr. Queen, ich habe es verstanden. Mrs. Smoak, " sein Blick wanderte zu Felicity, „Entschuldigen sie bitte mein Verhalten, ich hatte nicht vor sie in Verlegenheit zu bringen."

Das IT Girl nickte stumm, sie war immer noch geschockt von Olivers Worten. Hatte er sie wirklich gerade als seine Freundin dargestellt? War es nur um Banks in die Schranken zu weißen?

Erneut landete seine Hand auf ihrem Knie, diesmal zuckte sie etwas und schaute ihn an. In dem Gesicht des CEOs erschien ein Laecheln, sie erwiderte es. Oliver rutschte naeher an sie heran, nahm eine Erdbeere aus der Schale und hielt sie Felicity hin.

Sie schaute ihm tief in die Augen und biss ab, Oliver hielt ihrem Blick stand und steckte sich den Rest der Erdbeere in den Mund.

Seine Hand strich sanft ueber ihr Knie, Felicity legte ihre Hand auf seine und umschloss sie mit ihren Fingerspitzen.

Olivers Lippen kamen dicht an ihr Ohr, er begann zu fluestern, „ Wir muessen dringend reden. Heute Abend bei dir um 20Uhr?"

Sie nickte stumm. „Gut ich freu mich und wenn alles so laeuft heute Abend wie ich es mir erhoffe, dann werde ich dir in den naechsten Wochen zeigen was man noch mit Erdbeeren und Champagner machen kann."

Felicitys Wangen bekamen leichte Roete und ihre Hand schloss sich fester um seine.


	4. Auch Helden sind verletzlich

**So ein neuer One-Shot fuer euch. **

**Meine liebe Freundin Niagaraweasel hat mich auf die Idee gebracht, also ist dieser One -Shot ganz alleine ihr gewidmet.**

**Vielen Dank auch fuer eure lieben Reviews **

Es war ein harter Kampf gewesen. Oliver war sich sicher gewesen dass es einfach werden wuerde, aber es kam alles anders. Als er die Fabrik betrat waren es nur 2 Maenner gewesen, ein Kinderspiel fuer den Bogenschuetzen. Doch die restlichen 10 kamen genau in dem Moment zurueck, als sich der Bogenschuetze mitten im Kampf befand.

Felicity hatte ueber das Headset geschrien er soll das Gebaeude schnell verlassen, aber es war zu spaet gewesen.

Zum Glueck das es nur seinen Oberschenkel erwischt hatte. Oliver lag in einer Seitenstraße und wartete auf Felicity.

Oliver hatte die Panik in ihrer Stimme vernommen als er ihr erzaehlen musste dass er angeschossen wurde. Sie hatte ihn gewarnt, von Anfang an hatte sie ihm gesagt er solle seinen Einsatz um einen Tag verschieben, aber er musste diesen Drogenring hoch nehmen. Es gab keine Moeglichkeit auf Diggle zu warten.

Felicitys Mini Cooper hielt in der dunklen Gasse, sie stieg aus und rief seinen Namen voller Panik. Oliver antwortete und sie rannte so schnell es ihre Highheels zu ließen seiner Stimme entgegen.

„Oh mein Gott Oliver, wie schlimm ist es?" Ihre Augen waren voller Angst und Sorge.

„Es ist halb so schlimm, bring mich einfach ins Verdant", gab er zurueck und stand mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht auf.

Felicity versuchte ihn so gut es geht zu stuetzen, aber Oliver hatte Angst dass sie unter seinem Gewicht zusammenbrechen wuerde.

„Ich bring dich nicht ins Verdant, ich bring dich zu mir nach Hause mit dem Bein kannst du eh nicht Hause."

„Wie willst du mich in dein Haus rein schmuggeln ohne das mich jemand erkennt außerdem hast du nichts zu Hause um die Kugel zu entfernen?"

„Ich habe vor laengerer Zeit ein Notfallset von Diggle zusammen gestellt bekommen, fuer den Fall das der Weg zum Verdant mal zu weit ist. Also keine Diskussion, heute Nacht hab ich das sagen und nicht du", sagte Felicity und oeffnete die Tuer des Mini Coopers.

Oliver widersprach der Blondine nicht, er versuchte es sich so bequem wie moeglich zu machen. Felicity wusselte in ihrer Handtasche die auf dem Vordersitz lag und zog sterile Kompressen und 2 Paeckchen Mullbinden hervor.

„Es scheint keine Arterie erwischt zu haben, ich leg aber vorsichtshalber einen Druckverband an. Nicht das ich wieder die Sitze reinigen lassen muss, noch einmal glaubt mir der Reinigungsservice nicht das sich mein Hund im Park mit einem anderen gebissen hat", plapperte sie drauflos. Mit zitternden Haenden legte sie die Kompressen auf die Wunde. Oliver biss die Zaehne zusammen, „Entschuldige".

„Alles gut Felicity, leg schnell den Verband an und lass uns zu dir fahren, ich hab kein gutes Gefuehl hier in dieser dunklen Gasse. Wenn jetzt Angreifer kommen wuerden koennte ich dir nicht sonderlich gut helfen."

Sie nickte und legte geuebt einen Druckverband an. Sie dankte Diggle dafuer dass er ihr alles in diesem Bereich begebracht hatte. Sie fiel nicht mehr in Ohnmacht und wusste was zu tun war.

Felicity hatte an alles gedacht, bevor Oliver ihre Wohnung betrat gab sie ihm einen Hoddie den sie aus dem Verdant mitgenommen hatte.

„Leg dich auf mein Bett", wies sie ihn an.

Oliver war ueberrascht von ihrem Befehlston, sonst war er der jenige der ihr Anweisungen gab, doch im Moment musste er sich fuegen und wenn er ehrlich war fand er es sogar sexy Felicity so zu erleben.

Er legte sich auf ihr Bett, es roch nach ihr und er schloss fuer einen Moment die Augen und genoss den Duft.

Felicity betrat ihr Schlafzimmer mit Diggels Notfallausruestung, sie setzte sich an den Rand des Bettes und oeffnete Vorsichtig den Verband den sie ueber seiner Hose angelegt hatte.

Dann ging sie zu Olivers Fuessen und zog seine Schuhe aus, sie wurde immer nervoeser, „Oliver deine Hose."

Er oeffnete den Knopf und seinen Reisverschluss. Vorsichtig versuchte er die Hose ueber seinen Oberschenkel zu streifen. Sein Gesicht verzog sich vor lauter Schmerzen und ein zischen entwich aus seinem Mund.

„Ich helf dir", sagte das It-Girl, „Ich haette mir andere Umstaende gewuenscht dir die Hose aus zu ziehen." Sie hielt einen Moment inne und starrte Oliver an, „ Ich hab das jetzt nicht laut gesagt oder? Doch ich habe es verdammt."

„Felicity, auch wenn ich es unglaublich suess finde wie du dich immer um Kopf und Kragen redest, aber ich haette wirklich gerne schnellst moeglich diese Kugel aus meinem Bein."

„Natuerlich es tut mir leid, ich bin etwas nervoes es ist schliesslich meine erste Operation", plapperte sie weiter.

Vorsichtig zog sie seine gruene Lederhose aus und ihr blieb fuer einen Moment der Atem weg. Oliver mit freiem Oberkoerper brachte ihr Blut schon in Wallung, aber Oliver in ihrem Bett mit einer eng anliegenden Boxershorts, die nun wirklich alles zeigte brachte ihr Blut zum Kochen.

„Felicity, geht es dir gut? Es waere ein denkbar schlechter Zeitpunkt um das Bewusstsein zu verlieren", fragte Oliver.

„Ich…. Ich, " sie schluckte hart, „Alles gut ich musste mir nur erst einmal einen Ueberblick verschaffen."

Oliver grinste, er wusste dass sie garantiert nicht die Wunde meinte.

Sie zog sich Handschuhe an, nahm einen Tupfer und spruehte Desinfektionsmittel darauf. Sie beruehrte mit einer Hand seinen durchtrainierten Oberschenkel, Oliver versteifte sich bei ihrer Beruehrung. Felicity blickte ihn an, „Das kann jetzt etwas brennen, ich muss die Wunde erst saeubern".

Der Bogenschuetze nickte und drueckte seinen Kopf fester in Felicitys Kissen, ihr Geruch wuerde ihm helfen.

Vorsichtig beruehrte sie seine Wunde und tupfte sanft das Mittel darauf. Nachdem ersten brennen entspannte sich Oliver.

„Ich fang jetzt an, die Kugel sitzt nicht sehr tief. Willst du nicht lieber etwas fuer die Schmerzen haben?" fragte sie besorgt und schaute ihn an. Ihre Hand strich dabei sanft ueber seinen Schenkel. Oliver schuettelte den Kopf, er wuenschte sich Diggle waere da. Nicht das er Felicity nicht zutraute ihn zu versorgen, er koennte es zur Not auch selber. Sein Problem war ihr Geruch, ihr Schlafzimmer, ihre Beruehrungen die ihn um den Verstand brachten. Im Moment waeren ihm Diggles starken Haende lieber gewesen, dann waeren seine Gedanken voll und ganz bei der Wunde und nicht bei unanstaendigen Dingen die er gerne mit Felicity tun wuerde.

Mit zitternden Haenden nahm Felicity die Pinzette und zog die Kugel aus der Wunde heraus. Ihr Magen drehte sich herum und sie sah wie Oliver sich in ihrer Decke fest krallte.

Sie ließ die Kugel in die Nierenschale fallen und atmete tief aus, „Ok, das haetten wir und ich bin nicht umgefallen und ich habe mich noch nicht uebergeben, das ist gut oder?"

Oliver grinste, sie war unglaublich.

Sie zog ihre Handschuhe aus und neue ueber. Dann saeuberte Felicity die Wunde erneut und begann sie zu nahen. 4 Stiche benoetigte sie. Oliver verzog keine Miene, er hatte die Augen geschlossen und wiederholte vor seinem inneren Auge das Mantra, das Shado ihn gelehrt hatte. Es sorge dafuer dass man den Schmerz kontrollieren konnte.

Felicity legte einen Verband an, „ Fertig du hast es geschafft."

Oliver blickte sie an, sie war blasser als zuvor, „Danke." Er streckte seine Hand nach ihr aus, sie ergriff sie. Ihre andere Hand strich immer noch ueber seinen blanken Oberschenkel.

„Ohne dich haette ich das nicht geschafft", hauchte er schwer atmend.

Felicity Herz klopfte fest gegen ihre Brust, Olivers Stimme hatte auf sie etwas magisches, eigentlich hatte alles was Oliver tat eine magische Wirkung auf sie.

„Ich…. Ich hol dir was zu trinken und vielleicht hast du auch Hunger. Ich schau mal was ich dir um diese Zeit kochen kann", sagte sie nervoes und versuchte ihre Hand von seiner zu loesen.

Doch Oliver ließ sie nicht los und zog sie naeher an sich heran, „Hey es geht mir gut, aber du siehst etwas blass und erschoepft aus, leg dich zu mir."

Wie in Trance legte sie sich zu ihm, Oliver schob seinen Arm unter ihren Kopf, Felicity ließ es geschehen und fuehlte sich sofort geborgen.

„Oliver ich", begann sie.

„Sssshhhh sag nichts, lass uns diesen Moment genießen und ueber alles weiter beim Fruehstueck sprechen", sagte Oliver und zog sie noch ein Stueck naeher an sie heran.

Er verkroch seinen Kopf in ihren Haaren, sie roch so unglaublich gut, es gab ihm ein Gefuehl von Geborgenheit.

Seine starken Arme umschlossen ihren zarten Koerper komplett, Felicity fuehltet sich sicher und behuetet.

Beide beschlossen diesen Moment zu genießen, es zaehlte nur das hier und jetzt.

Morgen wuerden sie sich an einen Tisch setzen und ueber ihre Gefuehle sprechen.


	5. Party Assistentin

**Danke fuer die lieben Reviews. **

**Hier ist der naechste One Shot fuer euch, wenn ihr einen Wunsch hat was das naechste Thema sein soll immer her mit ich schreib es fuer euch ;)**

Es war ein Rabenschwarzer Tag fuer Felicity Smoak gewesen. Erst hatte ihr Wecker nicht geklingelt und sie hatte es kurz vor knapp ins Buero geschafft. Dann streikte die Kaffeemaschine und Oliver ließ sich wegen Arrowbusiness nicht blicken.

Isabel Rochev hatte ihr das Leben im Buero zur Hoelle gemacht, sie hatte sie in Meetings vor Kunden bloß gestellt, mit Sonderwuenschen bombardiert und ihr in einem Gespraech unter vier Augen unmissverstaendlich klar gemacht das sie nie gut genug sein wuerde um eine Beziehung mit Oliver zu fuehren.

Nun saß sie im Verdant an der Bar und trank den dritten Apple Martini. Oliver und Diggle wuerden sie nicht vermissen, das Geheimversteck des Bogenschuetzen war leer, die beiden Maenner waren immer noch unterwegs.

Der Nachtclub war wie jeden Freitag brechend voll, Felicity kam es vor als sei halb Starling City auf der Tanzflaeche versammelt.

„Bitte noch einen Apple Martini", sagte die Persoenliche Assistentin von Oliver Queen und schob dem Barkeeper ihr leeres Glas hin. Langsam brachte der Alkohol sie in Tanzstimmung, aber ihr Outfit war nicht gerade das passende. Sie trug ein Pinkfarbenes enggeschnittenes Kostuem. Fuer ein Tag im Buero perfekt, fuer den hipstern Nachtclub in Starling City absolut uncool.

„Hey dich kenn ich doch", Thea Queen stellte ihr Tablett mit den leeren Glaesern an der Theke ab und schaute zu Felicity, „Du bist Olivers Assistentin Felicity, oder?"

„Jap genau die", gab sie zurueck und trank einen Schluck Martini.

„Wenn du Oliver suchst, dann muss ich dich enttaeuschen er ist nicht da."

„Nein den suche ich nicht, eigentlich hatte ich mir nach einem verdammt harten Tag im Buero gedacht, ich goenne mir etwas Spass", sie schaute an sich runter, „Aber jetzt halte ich das fuer eine ziemliche Schnapsidee."

Thea laechelte sie an, auch wenn sie Felicity immer nur kurz sah sie mochte sie und insgeheim hoffte sie das ihr Bruder jemanden wie sie irgendwann mal vor den Traualtar fuehren wuerde und nicht eine seiner dummen Modelfreundinnen die nur auf sein Geld aus waren.

„Komm mit ich glaub ich habe oben im Buero das perfekte Outfit fuer dich", die junge Queen nahm sie an der Hand und schaute ihren Freund an, „Roy pass auf Felicitys Martini auf wir kommen gleich wieder."

Thea fuehrte die Blondine in ihr Buero, dort hatte sie fuer den Fall der Faelle immer Ersatzkleidung. Sie kramte in ihrem Schrank und wurde schnell fuendig. Eine enge Lederhose und ein silbernes langes Top.

„Das sollte dir perfekt stehen, mein Bruder wird Augen machen wenn er dich so sieht", sprudelte es aus der quirligen Queen heraus.

„Danke, aber ich suche kein Outfit um Oliver …aeh ich meine Mr. Queen zu beeindrucken, er ist mein Boss. Nicht das er nicht attraktiv ist, er sieht super aus, aber er ist mein Boss und ich schlafe nicht mit ihm", plapperte Felicity.

Thea grinste, „Du bist sueß Felicity ich mag dich und ich glaube dir das du nicht mit meinem Bruder schlaefst. Du bist im Vergleich zu den Damen an seiner Seite Intelligent und huebsch. Oliver hat dich gerne um sich herum, wenn du ihn anrufst dann hat er immer ein Laecheln auf seinem Gesicht. Ihr seid mehr als nur Chef und Assistentin, ihr seid Freunde."

Felicity nickte, „Ja das sind wir."

„Er hat nicht viele davon, ich wuerde sogar behaupten gar keine seit Tommys Tod, das er dir vertraut ist etwas ganz besonders."

Freunde hallte es immer und immer wieder in ihren Ohren. Du wirst nie die Frau an Oliver Queens Seite sein hallte es ebenfalls.

„Alles in Ordnung, bei dir?" Thea schaute sie besorgt an.

„Ja alles in Ordnung, es war ein harter Tag und der Martini zeigt langsam Wirkung", sie rang sich ein Laecheln ab.

„ Dann geh dich schnell umziehen du wirst umwerfend aussehen."

Felicity zog sich um, ersetzte ihre Brille durch Kontaktlinsen, die sie immer fuer den Notfall in ihrer Handtasche trug.

Thea frischte ihr Make up auf und half ihr beim Haare stylen.

„Wow", entfuhr es der Queen, „ Dass du huebsch warst wusste ich, aber dass du so unglaublich sexy aussehen kannst haette ich nicht gedacht."

Felicity stieg eine leichte Roete ins Gesicht, „ Danke."

„Nichts zu danken, ich hoffe mein Bruder taucht heute Abend hier noch auf und sieht dich in diesem Outfit. Dann wird er hoffentlich seine ungebildeten Modelfreundinnen an den Nagel haengen und sich fuer dich entscheiden."

„Es ist nicht so wie du denkst, er ist wirklich nur ein Freund."

„Felicity, ich kenn dich nicht gut, aber ich beobachte euch beide. Mein Bruder ist zwar kein Computerexperte so wie du, aber er ist nicht dumm und so oft kann dieser verdammte Server gar keine Probleme machen. Er hat dich gerne um sich und er bekommt einen gewissen Ausdruck in seinen Augen wenn du auftauchst. Er hat sich in diesen 5 Jahren sehr veraendert, er ist nicht mehr der Olli der er mal war. Ich bin dankbar dafuer, dass er dir vertraut. Wie gesagt wir kennen uns nicht gut, aber ich habe bei dir das Gefuehl du siehst den wahren Olli und nicht den Billionaer. Oh mein Gott ich wiederhole mich und ich plappere schon wie du."

Felicity laechelte Thea an, sie war wie ihr Bruder einfach unglaublich und kein bisschen oberflaechlich sondern sehr sensibel und Aufmerksam wie Oliver, „ Das tue ich Thea und ja du plapperst."

Sie erwiderte das Laecheln der Blondine, „Gut dann lass uns nach unten gehen und Party machen. Ich haenge den Job als Kellnerin fuer heute an den Nagel."

Die beiden betraten das Verdant, es schien noch voller zu sein als vor einer halben Stunde. Die beiden gingen zu Roy an die Theke.

Er starrte Felicity an, „Wow, das haette ich nicht erwartet."

Thea war stolz auf sich selbst, „ Sie sieht heiß aus oder? Ich hab ganze Arbeit geleistet und Felicity hat die perfekte Vorlage geliefert. Und weil ich so hart gearbeitet habe, mach ich Schluss fuer heute und feier mit meiner neuen Freundin. Machst du uns 2 Long Island."

Felicity schaute sich etwas unsicher um, sie hatte das Gefuehl der ganze Club schaute sie an, aber sie hatte keine Zeit zu gruebeln.

Thea drueckte ihr den Cocktail in die Hand und zog sie Richtung Tanzflaeche. Thea stieg mit Felicity auf eines der Podeste die rund um die Tanzflaeche standen. Felicity fuehlte sich unwohl, aber Thea ließ ihr keine Zeit dafuer. Sie hob das Glas und schaute Felicity an, „Auf einen unglaublichen Abend und auf meine neue Freundin Felicity, die meinen Bruder hoffentlich irgendwann gluecklich macht. Und auf Olli, der bald merken wird das er die Richtige Frau schon laengst an seiner Seite hat."

Die Worte brachten Felicity wieder in Verlegenheit und sie nahm einen großen Schluck von ihrem Cocktail. Er war verdammt stark, Gott sei Dank war morgen Samstag. Der Kater morgen frueh wuerde garantiert lange anhalten.

Aus den Boxen ertoente ein Song von David Guetta, Thea ließ einen Schrei los und begann zu tanzen, auch Felicity wurde locker und fing an sich zu bewegen. Thea hatte die unglaubliche Gabe Menschen zu begeistern und mitzureisen.

Oliver und Diggle betraten den Keller des Verdant, sie hatten ihre Mission erfolgreich beendet.

„Felicity?" rief Oliver aber es bekam keine Antwort.

Er ging zu ihren Computern, sie waren angeschaltet. Ihre Handtasche lag auf ihrem Platz mit ihrem Mobiltelefon und ihren Autoschluesseln. Sein Blick ging zu Diggle der mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Ich zieh mich um und schau mal oben im Club", sagte der Billionaer zu seinem Freund

Er verschwand und erschien wenige Minuten spaeter in Jeans und eng anliegendem schwarzen Shirt.

Diggle und Oliver eilten die Treppe hinauf und betraten Sekunden spaeter einen vollen Club.

„Oliver ich glaube nicht das Felicity hier ist, sie hat gesagt ihre Zeit als Clubgaengerin sind vorbei."

Oliver schaute seinen Bodyguard fragend an, ihre Zeiten als Clubgaengerin waren vorbei? Er wusste verdammt wenig ueber Felicity.

Diggle bemerkte seinen Gesichtsausdruck und grinste amuesiert.

Sie gingen an die Theke zu Roy. Der Freund seiner Schwester hatte alle Haende voll zu tun.

„Hey Roy hast du Thea gesehen?"

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, deutete er auf die Tanzflaeche. Oliver erblickte Thea zusammen mit einer Blondine tanzend. Um sie herum hatten sich die Maenner gescharrt. Seine Faeuste ballten sich, auch wenn sie volljaehrig war, er mochte es einfach nicht wenn seine Schwester von Maennern als Lustobjekt gesehen wurde.

Roy tippte ihm auf die Schulter, „Ach und falls du deine Assistentin suchst, das ist die Blondine bei Thea."

Olivers Gesichtsausdruck entgleiste voellig. Diggle fing an laut zu lachen. Der CEO schaute in seine Richtung und hob den Zeigefinger.

Oliver lief zur Tanzflaeche, denn er mochte genauso wenig das die Frau fuer die er etwas empfand ein Lustobjekt fuer andere Maenner war.

„Wow ich glaube Thea hat recht, er steht auf seine kleine Assistentin", sagte Roy unbeeindruckt und saeuberte den Tresen.

„Ja das tut er und ich hoffe dieses hin und her findet heute Abend ein Ende", antwortete Diggle und schuettelte den Kopf.

„Die Show ist vorbei, ihr koennt den Platz raeumen,die Damen haben genug fuer heute", rief Oliver laut in die Scharr von Maennern die Thea und Felicity umringten.

„Olli!", rief Thea laut. Sie war betrunken. Oliver warf seiner kleinen Schwester einen boesen Blick zu, sie kicherte amuesiert, „ Uuuhhhh da hat aber jemand den boesen Blick aufgesetzt." Sie zog Felicity am Arm, die gerade dabei war aus einer Flasche Champagner zu trinken die ein gutaussehender Typ ihr hin hielt. „Sie mal wer hier ist Liz."

„Liz?" der Billionaer schaute seine Schwester fragend an.

Thea nickte, „Ja meine neue Freundin Liz."

Felicity drehte sich zu der juengeren Queen, erblickte Oliver und fiel ihm in die Arme, „Oliver hey hey hey schoen das du mit uns feierst, du bist immer viel zu ernst. Komm rauf hier ist noch Platz."

Oliver hob sie von der Box und schaute sie an. Sie war genau wie seine Schwester total betrunken, aber unglaublich sexy sah sie aus. Sein Herz begann zu pochen und er konnte den Blick nicht von ihr lassen.

Thea die das ganze beobachtete rief laut, „Ich hab es gewusst, alle mal her hoeren mein Bruder Oliver Queen ist verliebt in meine bezaubernde Freundin Liz. Endlich hat er mal eine Intelligente und huebsche Frau an seiner Seite."

„Thea", rief Oliver in einem harten Ton der seine Schwester verstummen und von der Platzform kommen ließ.

Felicity hatte sich an seine Brust gelehnt, sie hatte ihre Augen geschlossen. Oliver genoss es ihren Koerper eng an seinem zu spueren. Er legte seinen Arm schuetzend um sie.

Sie liefen ins Buero des Verdant, Felicity konnte sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten. Thea dagegen schien noch putz munter zu sein.

Oliver fuehrte seine Assistentin auf die Couch und half ihr sich hinzulegen. „Ich bin so unglaublich muede, danke Thea fuer den schoenen Abend du hast meinen Tag gerettet", murmelte Felicity.

Oliver holte eine Decke und deckte sie ueber Felicity. „Ruh dich aus, ich fahr dich spaeter nach Hause", sagte er zu ihr und strich ihr sanft die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Was meint sie damit du hast ihr den Tag gerettet?" fragte der Billionaer seine Schwester.

Thea zuckte mit den Schultern, „Keine Ahnung, ich dachte du koenntest mir die Frage beantworten, als wir uns getroffen haben saß sie hier an der Bar und trank den dritten oder vierten Apple Martini."

„Ich war heute gar nicht im Buero, ich habe sie den ganzen Tag nicht gesehen", gruebelte Oliver. Er wuerde der Sache morgen nach gehen. Sein Blick viel wieder auf die Couch. Felicity sah aus wie ein Engel, in ihrem Outfit wie ein unglaublich heißer Engel.

„Du bist verliebt in sie", grinste Thea ihren Bruder an. Oliver warf ihr wieder den scharfen Blick zu, „Olli du hast weder, Laurel, Sara und ein deiner dummen Model Freundinnen so angeschaut. Jedes Laecheln das du ihr schenkst ist ehrlich. Und den Blick wird steinhart wenn du siehst das ein anderer Mann sie anspricht. Und ich kann das voll und ganz verstehen, Felicity ist huebsch, intelligent und wenn sie anfaengt zu plappern hab ich das Beduerfnis sie in den Arm zu nehmen."

Oliver grinste und wand seinen Blick wieder zu der schlafenden Schoenheit auf der Couch.

„Olli, egal was die Leute denken wenn du ein Verhaeltnis mit ihr anfaengst lass sie reden. Felicity ist gut fuer dich, sie ist dein Ruhepol. Erinnerst du dich an unser Gespraech als du zurueck gekommen bist. Ich hab dir gesagt such jemandem dem du dich anvertrauen kannst. Und ich glaub du hast ihn gefunden, sie liegt gerade hier auf der Couch. Du hast dich sehr veraendert seit deiner Rueckkehr und zwar zum Positiven du bist verantwortungsbewusster geworden. Und du springst nicht mehr mit jeder ins Bett."

Oliver schuettelte den Kopf, gab seine kleine Schwester ihm gerade im betrunkenen Zustand Tipps wie er sein Leben zu fuehren hatte? Das sollte eigentlich seine Aufgabe sein.

„Halt sie fest Olli, sie liebt dich das weiß ich und du liebst sie. Ihr beide passt perfekt zusammen sie glaubt an dich und vertraut dir."

„Sie hat recht Oliver, mit jedem einzelnen Wort", Diggle lehnte am Tuerrahmen des Bueros und hatte die ganze Unterhaltung mit angehoert, „Felicity wuerde ihr Leben fuer dich geben. Sie ertraegt die Attacken von Isabel an der Arbeit, sie hat den Job den sie liebt an den Nagel gehaengt und arbeitet fuer dich noch hier im Verdant. Wieviel Beweise brauchst du noch?"

„Diggle", sagte Oliver und fuhr sich mit den Haenden ueber sein Gesicht, „ Du weißt genau warum es nicht geht, ich hab es dir schon oefters erklaert."

Der Bodyguard ließ sich diesmal nicht von seinem Ziel abbringen seine Freunde gluecklich zu sehen, „ Du hast Angst dass sie Ziel der Paparazzi wird und du nicht gut genug fuer sie bist."

Thea schaute den Bodyguard an, „Das sind alles faule Ausreden Olli und das weißt du genau. Liebst du sie?"

„Thea ich…", begann Oliver.

„Liebst du sie?" fragte Thea erneut.

„Ja das tue ich, mehr als ich jemals jemanden geliebt habe", sagte Oliver und schloss seine Augen.

Diggle grinste Thea an und sie ihn.

„Dann Bruederchen solltest du es ihr sagen und zwar schleunigst. Sie wird naemlich nicht ewig warten und wenn du sie nicht gluecklich machst such ich ihr einen Mann", Thea klopfte ihrem Bruder auf die Schulter und verließ leicht schwankend das Buero.

„Tu es Oliver, ihr geht es wie dir", Diggle folgte Thea.

Oliver ging auf Felicity zu und kniete sich vor sie. Seine Assistentin schlief, er strich ihr sanft ueber die Wange. „Ich liebe dich Oliver", murmelte sie und schmiegte sich sanft gegen seine Hand.

„Ich liebe dich auch Felicity und das werde ich dir ab sofort auch zeigen. Ich weiß nicht was die Zukunft bringt und ich weiß nicht ob ich dich immer beschuetzen kann. Aber ich werde es versuchen."

Er kuesste sie auf die Wange und blieb noch, bei ihr sitzen bis der Club schloss.


	6. Was Oliver Queen gehoert verteidigt er

**Hier ein aelterer One Shot fuer euch, ich hoffe er gefaellt euch. Ein ganz neuer wird Morgen oder uebermorgen online gehen. **

**Ich schick euch schon mal einen Spoiler, Titel wird sein Verloren im Wald. ;) **

**Danke fuer eure Reviews. ;)**

Vor 5 Jahren war Oliver in Felicity Mini Cooper geklettert und hatte ihr damit sein Geheimnis anvertraut. Seit 2 Jahren waren sie nach vielen Annaeherungen endlich ein Paar geworden und hatten sich verlobt.

Oliver hatte lange gebraucht um sich selbst einzugestehen dass er ohne seine Felicity nicht leben konnte und dass sie schon laengst mehr als nur eine gute Freundin war.

Damals hatte Slade Wilson sie in seine Gewalt gebracht und ihn in dem Glauben gelassen, Felicity sei bei einem Brand im Lagerhaus ums Leben gekommen. Oliver war wochenlang nicht zur Ruhe gekommen, er hatte sie ueberall gesucht, alle Überreste des Lagerhauses durchsucht. Er fuehlte sich verloren ohne Felicity, er hatte das Gefuehl gehabt, das ein Teil von ihm gestorben war. Der CEO beendete seine Arbeit als Bogenschuetze und zog sich vollkommen zurueck. Diggle hatte keine Chance ihn aufzubauen, es schien als waere Oliver mit Felicity gestorben.

Ca. 2 Monate spaeter, fand Oliver auf seinem Handy eine Nachricht von Felicity in der drin stand dass sie sich immer noch in Gefangenschaft von Slade befand. Er schoepfte wieder Hoffnung und nahm den Kampf gegen seinen ehemaligen Freund wieder auf.

Schließlich konnte er Felicity ausfindig machen und gestand ihr als erstes das er sie liebte. Von diesem Tag an aenderte sich Olivers Leben drastisch, die Alptraeume verschwanden, die dunkle Seite seines Lebens begann heller zu werden und er hatte das Gefuehl mit Felicity an seiner Seite noch staerker zu sein.

Oliver und Felicity waren auf dem Weg zum Flughafen, der Privatjet stand bereit. Das Paar war nach Gotham City eingeladen, dort veranstaltete ein ehemaliger Collegefreund von Oliver ein Klassentreffen. Bruce Wayne war Milliadaer und genoss es seinen alten Freunden zu zeigen was er besaß. „Ich habe ueberhaupt keine Lust auf dieses Treffen, lass uns dem Pilot einfach sagen er soll die Route aendern", sagte Oliver und ließ sich auf den Platz neben Felicity fallen. Laechelnd nahm sie seine Hand, „Oliver es ist ein Klassentreffen, interessiert es dich nicht was aus deinen Freunden vom College geworden ist?" Er verzog das Gesicht, „Nicht wirklich. Das Leben was ich damals gefuehrt habe, hat nichts mehr mit dem Oliver Queen zu tun der ich heute bin. Ausserdem war ich nicht lange genug auf dem College um wirklich viele Freunde zu finden, da kam ein 5 Jahre Survivalurlaub dazwischen", er beugte sich zu ihr und begann sie zu kuessen, „Wir koennen immer noch sagen der Flug soll nach Paris gehen, wenn wir jetzt starten waeren wir zum Fruehstueck dort." Dieser Gedanke war verlockend, aber Felicity entwich zwischen den Kuessen nur ein, „Nein."

Am Flughafen wartete schon eine Limousine auf die beiden. Bruce war einer der wenigen Freunde die Oliver in der Studentenverbindung hatte, beide teilten dasselbe Schicksal Sohn aus reichem Haus. Obwohl sie auf eine Elite Uni gegangen waren, waren nicht alle Studenten Millionaere, Milliardaere oder gar wie Oliver Billionaere. Da musste man schon zusammen halten, auch wenn sich Bruce fuer Olivers Geschmack nicht immer Gentleman like verhielt. Oliver war ein Playboy, Bruce auch, aber nie im Leben haette er eine Freundin oder Gespielin von Wayne angebaggert oder sie gar mit nach Hause genommen. Der CEO schaute zu Felicity, die aus dem Fenster der Limousine blickte. Hoffentlich hatten die Jahre Bruce auch reifen lassen und das Playboy Image war verblast, falls nicht wuerde Oliver dafuer sorgen.

„Wow", entwich es aus Felicitys Mund, als sie das Haus des Milliardaers erreichten. Wayne Mannor war ein imposantes Gebaeute, das aussah als ob es viele Geheimnisse und Geschichten hinter den alten Mauern verbarg. „Bruce hatte schon immer einen Faible fuer Architektur, scheint sich nicht geaendert zu haben", sagte Oliver und reichte Felicity die Hand. „Und Oliver Queen hatte schon immer eine Schwaeche fuer unglaublich attraktive Frauen", erklang eine Stimme hinter den beiden. Oliver drehte sich um, hinter ihm stand ein großer dunkelhaariger muskuloeser Mann mit gruenen Augen. Der CEO von QC umarmte seinen Freund und deutete auf Felicity, „Bruce darf ich dir meine Verlobte Felicity Smoak vorstellen." Bruce Augen begannen zu glaenzen, er reichte der Blondine die Hand, „Ms Smoak, oder darf ich Felicity sagen?" Felicity nickte stumm, sein Blick war hypnotisierend. „Felicity es ist mir eine Ehre ein Engel wie sie in meinem Haus begruessen zu duerfen. Ich hielt es nicht fuer moeglich, aber sie sind in natura noch huebscher als auf allen Fotos die ich von ihnen und Oliver gesehen habe", er hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf ihre Hand. Felicity lief ein Schauer ueber den Ruecken, dieser Mann war wie eine Venusfliegenfalle, gefaehrlich, aber man muss ihn einfach anschauen und sich naehern.

Olivers Blick verschaerfte sich, wie schnell sich seine Frage doch beantwortet hatte, Bruce hatte sich kein bisschen geaendert, er war immer noch der Playboy. Schuetzend legte er die Hand auf Felicitys Ruecken, „Easy Wayne, sonst kauf ich Wayne Mannor auf und setz dich auf die Straße." Der Milliardaer lachte, „Manche Angewohnheiten aendern sich nie Queen, einmal Playboy immer Playboy und einer so huebschen Frau kann ich nun mal nicht widerstehen." Oliver warf ihm einen scharfen Blick zu und zog Felicity noch fester an sich ran, „Doch manche Sachen aendern sich, Felicity wird bald Mrs. Queen sein und ich werde egal ob Freund oder Feind, jeden aus dem Weg schaffen der versucht es zu verhindern. Ich hoffe die Nachricht ist angekommen." „Angekommen mein alter Freund und jetzt kommt erst mal rein, Alfred wird das Gepaeck auf euer Zimmer bringen und ich zeige euch die Wayne Mannor."

Das Haus war atemberaubend, alles war eingerichtet im Stil der 20iger Jahre, Wayne hatte ein großes Zimmer fuer sie ausgesucht in der zweiten Etage. Dorthin hatte sich das Paar zurueck gezogen um sich vom Flug zu entspannen. Bruce kuemmerte sich um die anderen Gaeste die nach und nach eintrudelten, er hatte das Abendessen fuer 20Uhr angesetzt.

Oliver und Felicity lagen auf dem Bett, sie hatte den Kopf auf seiner Brust gelegt und er strich ihr sanft ueber ihren Arm. Ein schwerer Seufzer entwich ihm, sie hob ihren Kopf und schaute ihn an, „Was ist los?" „Bruce hat mit dir geflirtet, er hat sich nicht geaendert, er ist derselbe Playboy wie frueher." „Mr. Queen sind sie etwa eifersuechtig?" Er zog sie wieder in seinen Arm, „Mrs. Queen, wie koennte ich nicht eifersuechtig sein, wenn ein Mann mit ihnen flirtet." Sie kuesste ihn und ihre Hand wanderte ueber seine Brust zu seiner Hose, „Mr. Queen ich werde ihnen jetzt beweisen, dass ich nur ihnen gehoere und keinem anderen." Olivers Kehle entwich ein knurren und erwiderte ihre Kuesse.

Felicity und Oliver liefen die Treppe hinunter, Oliver trug einen schwarzen Smoking und Felicity ein enges silbernes Abendkleid mit einem langen Schlitz.

In der Empfangshalle lief Musik und es tummelten viele alte Bekannte von Oliver, kaum waren sie angekommen wurde der Billionaer in Beschlag genommen. „Oliver Queen", ein großer Mann schlug ihm auf den Ruecken, „ der Robinson Crusoe von Starling City." Oliver laechelte, „ Mike van Dike, wie geht es dir?" Van Dike blickte zu Felicity, „Darf ich deinen Mann fuer einen Moment entfuehren?" Felicity schenkte ihm ein Laecheln, „Natuerlich." Oliver warf ihr einen entschuldigenden Blick zu und schon wurde er von Mike an die Bar gezogen, wo zwei weitere Maenner ihn mit Umarmungen begruessten. Felicity schaute sich um und lief durch die Menge, ploetzlich spuerte sie eine Hand auf dem untern Teil ihres Rueckens. „Felicity", die Blondine erschrak, als sie Bruce Waynes Stimme wahrnahm. Sofort drehte sie sich zu ihm um seiner Hand zu entkommen, „Bruce." Wieder blickte er ihr tief in die Augen, „Wie kann Oliver eine Frau wie sie nur alleine hier stehen lassen? Sein Gentleman Image hat er wohl auf der Insel verloren." „Nein das hat er ganz und gar nicht, er ist ein Gentleman und wuerde mich nie in Verlegenheit bringen, so wie sie es gerade getan haben. Ich bin eine selbststaendige Frau und Oliver respektiert mich", sie wusste genau was Wayne vor hatte und es aergerte sie, das ein angeblicher Freund so schlecht ueber Oliver reden konnte. Etwas blitzte in Bruce Augen, diese Frau hatte Feuer das gefiel ihm, warum hatte sein Freund so ein Glueck, „Entschuldigen sie Felicity, das war taktlos von mir, kann ich es mit einem Drink an der Bar wieder gut machen?" Felicity wollte in Olivers Richtung gehen doch Bruce schob sie noch bevor sie einwilligen konnte in den Nebenraum, in dem sich eine weiter befand.

Oliver schaute sich immer wieder um, er hoerte seinen Freunden nur halbherzig zu. Felicity war verschwunden, leichte Panik breitete sich bei ihm aus. Seit dem Zwischenfall mit Slade, vertraute er nur noch Diggle und Roy wenn es um Felicity ging, alle anderen Maenner waren potenzielle Feinde.

Er trank seinen Whiskey aus, entschuldigte sich bei seinen Freunden und ging auf die Suche nach Felicity.

Felicity stand mit einem Martiniglas in der Hand neben Bruce, ihre Koerperhaltung wirkte angespannt, das erkannte er. Wayne hatte seine Hand auf ihrem Ruecken. Olivers Kiefermuskeln zucken, anscheint wollte Bruce auf die harte Tour lernen. Mit festen Schritten ging er auf die beiden zu. In diesem Moment wanderte die Hand des Milliardaers von Felicity Ruecken auf ihren Hintern. Eine schallende Ohrfeige brachte Oliver fuer einen zum Stillstand, Felicity hatte alle Kraft in den Schlag gelegt und fauchte Bruce zornig an, „Sie sollten ihre Finger besser unter Kontrolle halten, denn beim naechsten Mal geht mein Schlag nicht ins Gesicht sondern an empfindlichere Stellen." Oliver tauchte neben ihr auf und packte Wayne am Kragen, „Wenn ich noch einmal sehe wie du deine dreckigen Finger an meine Frau legst, dann wird Felicitys Schlag dein kleinstes Problem sein. Haben wir uns diesmal verstanden mein Freund?" Oliver ließ ihn los und Bruce strich seinen Smoking glatt, „Queen das war doch nur Spaß, so wie frueher." „Werd erwachsen Wayne und schau dir das hier gut an, denn das wirst du nie haben." Oliver drehte sich zu Felicity gab ihr einen Kuss in dem er all seine Eifersucht freien Lauf ließ. Er war stuermisch, besitzergreifend und zeigte ganz deutlich das diese Frau zu ihm gehoerte. Felicity rang nach Luft, dieser Mann wusste wie man kuesste, „Verdammt Oliver du solltest oefters eifersuechtig sein, das macht deine Kuesse noch heisser." Oliver schenkte ihr ein Laecheln, „Und du solltest oefters so reagieren, das hat mich tierisch angemacht. Wollen wir nach oben gehen?" Sie sah das funkeln in seinen Augen und nickte. Arm in Arm verließen sie den Raum und Oliver legte bewusst die Hand auf ihren Hintern, diese Frau gehoerte nur ihm.


	7. Verloren im Wald

**Ein neuer One Shot fuer euch, viel Spaß beim Lesen. ;) **

Auf was hatte sie sich da nur eingelassen? Sie und Oliver auf einer Gala war ja kein Problem, aber diese Gala mit dem Hubschrauber zu erreichen, war blanker Horror.

Als sie auf dem Dach von QC standen klammerte sie sich an Olivers Arm, beruhigend strich er ihr ueber den Ruecken. „Felicity du brauchst wirklich keine Angst zu haben, wir sind in einer halben Stunde da und ich bin bei dir."

Sie nickte, je naeher sie dem Helicopter kamen umso mehr begann ihr Koerper zu zittern. Oliver bemerkte es und nahm sie fest in seinen Arm.

Sie setzten sich in den Hubschrauber, das Herz der huebschen Blondine raste immer schneller. Oliver schnallte sie an und nahm ihre Hand.

Als sich die Rotorblaetter zu drehen begannen, schloss Felicity die Augen und ihre Hand umklammerte die des Billionaers fester.

Oliver musste schmunzeln, sie war einfach unglaublich sueß wenn sie Angst hatte, allerdings plapperte sie dann weniger was er genauso umwerfend fand.

Der Hubschrauber setzte sich in Bewegung Richtung Coast City.

Felicitys Herz rasste, ihre Haende krallten sich immer fester in Olivers. Er machte keine Anzeichen von Schmerzen sondern schenke ihr sein bezauberndes Laecheln.

„Wir haben es fast geschafft", sagte Oliver nach 15 Minuten schweigen.

„Mr. Queen", ertoente die panische Stimme des Piloten ueber die Kopfhoerer der Passagiere.

„Was ist los Andre?" fragte Oliver nach.

„Wir haben ein Problem wir verlieren an Hoehe irgendetwas stimmt den Rotoren nicht", schrie Andre.

„Verdammt kannst du ihn landen?"

„Oh mein Gott, Oliver tu doch etwas", rief Felicity panisch. Oliver schnallte sich ab und nahm sie schuetzend in seine starken Arme.

„Mr. Queen es sieht schlecht aus wir sind genau ueber dem Coast City Nationalpark."

„Versuch ihn heil runter zu bekommen auf einer Lichtung", Olivers Stimme klang gefaehrlich ruhig.

Felicity vergrub ihr Gesicht in seine starke Brust, sie schluchzte.

Alles ging ganz schnell, der Helikopter verlor schnell an Hoehe. Olivers Koerper umschloss schuetzend Felicitys. Er ließ nur eine Hand frei um eine SMS an Diggle zu schreiben sie war kurz

_Coast National Park Heliabsturz Hilfe_

„Felicity ich liebe dich", hauchte er ihr ins Ohr, bevor alles schwarz wurde vor seinen Augen.

Es roch nach verschmortem Plastik, Oliver oeffnete langsam die Augen. Sein Kopf haemmerte, er wusste nicht wie lange er bewusstlos gewesen war. Er griff sich an die Schlaefe und schaute auf seine Finger Blut, aber sonst war er in Ordnung.

Felicity kam es ihm sofort in den Kopf, er stand langsam auf. Er musste sich an einem Baum stuetzen, sein Kreislauf brauchte einen Moment bis er sich gefangen hatte. „Felicity", rief er voller Panik.

„Oliver", hoerte er hinter sich die wimmernde Stimme von Felicity.

Er drehte sich um und erstarrte fuer eine Sekunde. Die Blondine lag auf dem Boden auf ihrem Bein lag eins der Rotorblaetter.

Das Adrenalin in seinem Koerper sorgte dafuer dass er in Millisekunden bei ihr war. Ohne ein weiters Wort zu verlieren hob er das schwere Blatt an und Felicity zog ihr Bein heraus.

Sie schrie vor Schmerzen als sie sich bewegte und Traenen liefen ueber ihr Gesicht. Sofort kniete sich der Billionaer zu ihr und schaute sich ihr Bein an. Es war ein offener Bruch, der Schienbeinknochen musste zurueck in die Wunde gedrueckt werden. Olivers Kiefer spannte sich an als er zu ihr schaute, „Das Bein ist gebrochen wir muessen es richten und verbinden bis Hilfe kommt."

„Wie soll uns hier jemand finden wir sind mitten im nirgendwo?"

„Bevor wir abgestuertzt sind habe ich Diggle eine Nachricht geschrieben das es Probleme gibt und wir Hilfe benoetigen", sagte Oliver. Er erhob sich und ging zu den Frackteilen.

Das erste was er erblickte war Andre, er hatte es nicht geschafft. Oliver schloss die Augen, auch wenn er auf der Insel viel Leid gesehen hatte. Er hatte sich nicht an den Anblick gewoehnt.

Schnell wendete er seinen Blick wieder ab und durchsuchte die Truemmer nach ihren Taschen und dem Verbandskasten. Zu seinem Glueck fand er alles noetige nur wenige Meter von der Absturzstelle entfernt.

Oliver lief zurueck zu Felicity, „Ich habe unsere Sachen gefunden und den Verbandskasten."

„ Was ist mit Andre?"

Verdammt er hatte gehofft dass sie diese Frage nicht stellen wuerde, „Er hat es nicht geschafft."

Sie antwortete nichts darauf, Felicity stand voellig unter Schock von den Ereignissen.

„Felicity wir muessen deinen Bruch richten und das Bein verbinden, auch wenn Diggle uns in den naechsten Stunden vielleicht findet, koennen wir nicht riskieren das du dir eine Infektion einfaengst."

Die persoenliche Assistentin nickte, sie vertraute Oliver zu 100%.

„Das wird weh tun", er schaute sie an und sein Herz brach bei dem Gedanken dass er ihr gleich Schmerzen zufuegen wuerde.

„Tu es, ich vertraue dir", sie biss die Zaehne zusammen und wartete auf den Schmerz.

Ihr Schrei ging ihm durch Mark und Bein, dass wuerde er nie in seinem Leben vergessen. Jeder Muskel seines Koerpers spannte sich an, als er sah dass sie das Bewusstsein verloren hatte.

Er war dankbar dafuer, so konnte er ihre Wunde saeubern und verbinden ohne dass sie noch mehr Schmerzen erleiden musste.

Felicity zitterte es war dunkel geworden, als sie die Augen oeffnete. Sie sah Oliver nachdenklich an einem Lagerfeuer sitzen. Er bemerkte dass sie ihn anstarrte und schaute zu ihr. „Hey", sagte er und ging zu ihr, „Wie geht es dir?"

Felicity setzte sich vorsichtig auf, „Gut, wie spaet ist es? Wie lange war ich weg?"

„Es ist 22Uhr du hast gut und gerne 2 Stunden geschlafen", antwortete er.

Sie schaute sich um, Oliver hatte alles perfekt organisiert. Er hatte aus den Truemmern einen Unterschlupf fuer sie gebaut und ein Feuer gemacht.

„Hast du Hunger oder Durst?" fragte er.

Sie schuettelete den Kopf, „Nein."

„Ich hab ein Kaninchen gefangen und Wasser geholt."

Sie musste grinsen, der Billionaer der sonst in Anzuegen oder in gruenem Lederanzug Verbrecher jagte war in der Wildnis der perfekte Hausmann.

„Was gibt es da zu grinsen", fragte er.

Sie schuettelte den Kopf, „Nichts, ich hab nur gerade festgestellt das du wirklich in jeder Situation einfach perfekt bist und dir helfen kannst. Das ist sehr beruhigend, denn ich habe wirklich verdammt große Angst."

„Hey hey, ich bin bei dir", er setzte sich hinter sie und schloss sie in seine starken Arme.

„Es tut mir leid Felicity", fluesterte er ihr ins Ohr.

Ihr Koerper entspannte sich bei seinen Worten, „Dir braucht nichts leid zu tun Oliver."

„Doch", hauchte er weiter, „Haette ich nicht auf den Helikopter bestanden, waeren wir jetzt nicht in dieser Situation."

Sie schluckte hart, natuerlich wusste sie dass er irgendwie recht hatte, aber das konnte sie ihm nicht sagen. Oliver war ein Mensch der sich fuer alles die Schuld gab. Und wenn die Welt unter gehen wuerde, wuerde er sich dafuer verantwortlich machen.

„Oliver ich haette auch nein sagen koennen. Du bist nicht dafuer verantwortlich, das der Heli abgestuerzt ist. Das war technisches Versagen."

„Ich wollte unbedingt das du deine Angst vor der Hoehe verlierst und jetzt sind wir hier mitten im Wald, du bist verletzt und hast wahrscheinlich noch mehr Angst als vorher", seine Stimme klang verloren.

Felicity drehte sich zu ihm, ein zischen entfuhr ihr als sie ihr Bein leicht bewegte, „Ja meine Angst vor der Hoehe ist nicht weniger geworden und ja ich habe Angst aber ich fuehle mich sicher in deinen Armen und ich wuerde jederzeit wieder mit dir in ein Flugzeug oder einen Helicopter steigen. Weil ich dir vertraue und weil ich mich sicher bei dir fuehle."

Ihre Hand ruhte auf seiner Wange. Sie hatte schon viele Momente alleine gehabt, aber dieser Moment war einer der Intimsten. Oliver ruehrte sich nicht, sein ganzer Koerper war durch ihre Beruehrung wie elektrisiert.

Felicity schluckte hart, seine Haut war so weich, seine Augen ruhten auf ihren. Ihr Koerper begann zu zittern, Hitze und Kaelte durch fuhren sie gleichzeitig.

„ist dir kalt?", unterbrach Oliver die Stille und den Moment.

„Ein ein bisschen", stammelte sie.

Er stand auf und holte ihre Taschen. Sie haette sich gewuenscht er haette es nicht getan, denn jetzt spuerte sie nur noch Kaelte und ihr Koerper zitterte nun noch mehr.

„Hier, dein Pullover", er reichte ihr einen Pullover aus ihrer kleinen Reisetasche.

Oliver setzte sich wieder hinter sie und schloss sie in seine Arme. Sein Gesicht vergrub er in ihren Haaren.

„Meinst du Diggle wird uns finden?"

„Ja das wird er, er ist bestimmt schon auf der Suche."

„Ich hoffe es", sie drueckte ihren Koerper fester an seinen.

„Versuch zu schlafen Felicity."

„Ich kann nicht. Zu viele Gedanken."

Er strich ihr sanft durch die Haare, „Moechtest du darueber reden?"

Sie atmete tief aus, „Du hast kurz bevor wir abgestuerzt sind etwas gesagt…"

Er grinste, sie hatte es also noch war genommen, „Du meinst das ich dich Liebe?"

„Jap", sagte sie und ließ das P dabei poppen.

Oliver merkte wie ihr Koerper sich anspannte.

„Ich habe es gesagt, weil ich es die Wahrheit ist."

„Aber warum hast du mir das in Russland nicht gesagt? Warum warst du mit Sara zusammen? Warum sagst du es jetzt?"

Das waren verdammt gute Fragen und er wuerde ihr jede einzelne beantworten, denn nach diesem Absturz wuerde sich einiges zwischen ihnen aendern, „ Ich hatte Angst Felicity. Das was ich fuer dich empfinde ist so intensiv und so groß das es mir unglaubliche Angst macht. Es erschreckt mich, ich dachte ich wuerde das Gefuehl der Liebe kennen, aber das was ich fuer dich empfinde ist viel groeßer als alles andere."

Er machte eine Pause, Felicity Herz klopfte wie wild.

„Ich bin nicht gut in diesen Dingen, ich habe so viel Leid und Verluste erlebt auf dieser verdammten Insel. Ich habe Angst Menschen in Gefahr zu bringen die mir nahe stehen oder sie zu verlieren. Es ist so viel einfacher gewesen mit Isabel ins Bett zu steigen, weil sie nichts von mir erwartete. Und Sara sie war da, ich brauch ihr nicht zu erklaeren. Bei dir ist es etwas voellig anderes, du kennst nur den Oliver der zurueck gekehrt ist. Du weißt nicht was passiert ist, du siehst das Gute in mir. Ich habe Angst dass sich das aendert wenn ich dir alles erzaehle. Deshalb hab ich dich auf Abstand gehalten, ich wollte nicht dass du in die Schussbahn geraetst oder dich von mir abwendest wenn ich dir erzaehle was ich erlebt habe und wie kaputt ich bin. Ich konnte es aber auch nicht ertragen dich mit Barry zu sehen. Staendig habe ich mir gesagt er ist besser fuer dich, aber mein Herz war so verdammt eifersueuchtig. Ich brauche dich um mich herum, du gibst mir Kraft und du sorgst dafuer dass nicht vollstaendig in die Dunkelheit abrutsche", Oliver Stimme brach. Es tat so gut ehrlich zu ihr zu sein, er hatte das Gefuehl ein schwerer Stein fiel gerade von seiner Brust.

„Ich liebe dich Felicity, obwohl ich dich nicht verdient hab."

Sie befreite sich aus seinem Griff und schaute ihn an, „Ich liebe dich Oliver."

Ihre Lippen trafen sich. Oliver spuerte ihre weichen Lippen sie fuehlten sich unglaublich gut an. Er schloss seine Augen, eine einzelne Traene lief ueber seine Wange.

Er hatte seit langem das erste Mal das Gefuehl komplett zu sein.

Felicity beendete den Kuss, schaute ihm tief in die Augen und wischte ihm die Traene von seiner Wange, „ Oliver es gibt's nichts was du mir nicht erzaehlen koenntest. Egal was du auf dieser Insel erlebt hast, ich werde dich nicht verurteilen."

Sie gab ihm ein Zeichen seinen Kopf in ihren Schoss zu legen, stand auf und tat es.

Sie strich ihm durch seine Haare und schaute ihn an, „Erzaehl mir von der Insel."

„Felicity du solltest dich ausruhen."

„Wir koennen so wieso nicht schlafen, weil das Feuer sonst aus geht, also kannst du mir auch erzaehlen was passiert ist."

„Wie du willst", sagte Oliver und begann, „ Alles fing mit diesem Sturm an, den wir eindeutig unterschaetzt hatten…."

Irgendwann gegen vier oder fuenf Uhr morgens waren sie beide eng umschlungen eingeschlafen. Oliver hatte nichts ausgelassen, beide waren mehr als einmal den Traenen nah. Der Billionaer weil die Erinnerungen so schmerzhaft gewesen waren und Felicity, weil sie seinen Schmerz fuehlen konnte.

„Gott sei Dank sie sind am Leben", sagte Diggle als er seine Freunde eng umschlungen erblickte.

Lance nahm sein Funkgeraet in die Hand, „Wir haben sie gefunden und benoetigen medizinische Versorgung."

Oliver und Felicity oeffneten blinzelnd die Augen. Sie sahen Diggle und Lance auf sie herab schauen.

„Ich wuerde sagen wir haben es geschafft", sagte Oliver und schaute seine Freundin an und gab ihr einen Kuss.

Diggle grinste, „Ich wuerde sagen ihr habt mehr geschafft als nur zu ueberleben."

„Absolut", antwortete Oliver ohne seinen Blick von Felicity abzuwenden.


	8. Fan Girl Smoak

**It´s One Shot Time und das nach einer unglaublich guten Folge Arrow. Auch wenn ich es wieder sehr hart fand, das es kein Olicity gab. **

**Vielleicht habt ihr ja Lust auf Olicity Germany mit mir ueber die letzte Folge zu Chatten, ich wuerde mich freuen. **

**So was den One Shot angeht, ich liebe Musik. Es ist meine Leidenschaft, einer meiner Lieblingsband ist Daughtry deshalb hab ich sie hier in diesem One Shot einfach mal verewigt. Aber meine Musik Leidenschaft verdanke ich eindeutig Mr. Big. Viele von euch werden sie vielleicht nicht mehr kennen, aber ihr koennt sie ja mal googlen.**

Felicity saß im Keller des Verdant und arbeitete an ihren Computern. Sie war alleine an diesem Abend, Oliver und Diggle befanden sich auf einer Spendengala.

Obwohl die Blondine frei hatte zog es sie in das Geheimversteck, wohin auch sonst. Felicity hatte außer Oliver und John Diggle keine Freunde. Sie war schon immer eine Außenseiterin gewesen, ihre Intelligenz brachte ihr keine Punkte bei den coolen Kids.

Das IT-Girl startete 2 Updates, zog die Kopfhoerer ihres I-Pod`s an und startete ihre Playlist. Auf ihr befanden sich im Ausschließlich Lieder von ihrer Lieblingsband Daughtry.

Sie startete den ersten Song, die Stimme von Chris Daughtry erklang und Felicity ließ sich im Stuhl zurueck sinken und schloss die Augen.

Gott wie gerne wuerde sie sich die Show naechste Woche in Starling City anschauen, aber wer sollte sie begleiten Freunde hatte sie ja keine und Oliver oder Diggle wollte sie nicht fragen. Die beiden kannte die Seite von ihr nicht, es waere ihr auch viel zu peinlich vor Oliver zu zugeben dass sie auf einen Musiker stand.

Sie atmete tief aus, und setzte sich wieder an den Computer. Nein die Band wuerde auf sie verzichten muessen. Sie oeffnete das Internet und googlete Bilder des Saenger.

Auf ihrem I-Pod erklang der naechste Song Waiting for Superman, es war ihr Lieblingssong. Er erinnerte sie an Oliver.

Felicity sang die ersten Zeilen mit

_She's watching the taxi driver, he pulls away  
She's been locked up inside her apartment a hundred days_

She says, "Yeah, he's still coming, just a little bit late  
He got stuck at the laundromat washing his cape"  
She's just watching the clouds roll by and they spell her name like Lois Lane  
And she smiles, oh the way she smiles

She's talking to angels,  
Counting the stars  
Making a wish on a passing car  
She's dancing with strangers,  
Falling apart  
Waiting for Superman to pick her up  
In his arms, yeah, in his arms, yeah  
Waiting for Superman

Oliver betrat den Keller des Verdant, er hatte nicht damit gerechnet Felicity an ihrem freien Abend hier anzutreffen und schon gar nicht hatte er das erwartet.

Er stieg langsam die Treppe hinunter und musste grinsen. Felicity saß an ihrem PC und sang einen Song mit. Sie hatte ihn nicht bemerkt, leise trat Oliver hinter sie und schaute sich die Bilder auf ihrem Rechner an. Chris Daughtry, Felicity stand auf Chris Daughtry? Oliver hatte mit vielen gerechnet aber das seine persoenliche Assistentin nicht nur fuer Computer sondern auch fuer andere Maenner interessierte das schockte ihn schon etwas. Wenn er ehrlich war kratzte das so ein bisschen an seiner Eitelkeit, bis jetzt war er der Meinung Felicity schwaermte nur fuer ihn.

Er schaute sich die Bilder von dem Saenger an und musste sagen er sah nicht schlecht aus, aber er hatte eindeutig mehr zu bieten. Gut er konnte keine Songs schreiben oder singen, aber hey er konnte Kampfsport und Bogen schießen, das war doch eindeutig cooler. Außerdem hatten alle Frauen gesagt er waere unglaublich gut in einer gewissen Sportart. Oliver legte ein grinsen auf und zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

Der Song war zu Ende und Felicity vernahm ein raeuspern direkt hinter sich. Sie schreckte hoch und drehte sich um.

„Oliver!" entfuhr es der Blondine, in ihrem Gesicht breitete sich eine leichte Roete aus. Sie drueckte hinter ihrem Ruecken auf die Entertaste und die Bildschirme wurden dunkel, „ Ich hatte noch ein paar Updates zu erledigen, ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet dass du heute kommst. Wie lange bist du denn schon hier?"

Der CEO musste grinsen, er liebte es wenn Felicity plapperte, „Lange genug um deine Performance zu genießen. Ich wusste nicht das du auf Chris Daughtry stehst."

Felicity schloss die Augen und murmelte leise, „Bitte Erdboden tu dich auf und verschluck mich."

„Hey, es war niedlich dich so zu sehen, kein Grund sich verschlucken zu lassen. Außerdem schoener Song mit einem wirklich guten Text", Oliver zwinkerte ihr zu.

Verdammt er hatte bemerkt dass der Text von Waiting for Superman perfekt auf sie und ihn zutraf. Sie wartete auf Oliver schon verdammt lange, egal ob Barry Allen oder Bruce. Sie hatte alle abblitzen lassen und wartete nur auf Oliver, ihren Superman. Schnell packte sie ihre Tasche und ihre Jacke, „Ich glaub es ist besser wenn ich jetzt gehe, es ist ja auch schon ziemlich spaet."

Mit schnellen Schritten eilte sie zur Treppe. Oliver lief ihr hinterher, „ Felicity, entschuldige ich wollte dich nicht bloss stellen."

Sie hielt an drehte sich zu ihm um und setzte ein Laecheln auf, „ Oliver es ist alles gut, wir sehen uns morgen."

Verdammt so war das nicht gemeint. Er hatte sie in Verlegenheit gebracht. Dabei wollte er ihr nur zu verstehen geben das er endlich bemerkt hatte dass er auch in sie verliebt war.

Sie ging und der Billionaer blieb alleine im Keller des Verdant zurueck. Er aergte sich ein bisschen ueber sich selbst und zueckte sein Mobiltelefon.

Felicity setzte sich in ihren Mini Cooper und ließ ihren Kopf auf das Lenkrad fallen, ausversehen traf sie die Hupe und schreckte sofort zurueck.

Wie konnte sie sich nur so blamieren? Oliver hatte sie singen gehoert und gesehen wie sie Fanbilder angeschaut hat. OMG wie ein kleiner Teenie, Sie schaemte sich in Grund und Boden.

„Egal", sagte sie zu sich selbst nach ein paar Minuten, „ Ich bin eh nicht sein Typ. Ich bin weder ein Model noch dumm. Ich bin einfach nur die gute alte Freundin Felicity."

Sie startete ihren Wagen und fuhr nach Hause.

Drei Tage waren vergangen Oliver hatte kein Wort ueber die ganze Sache im Verdant verloren und er schien auch Diggle nichts erzaehlt zu haben. Felicity war dankbar dafuer denn Diggle haette sie garantiert darauf angesprochen.

Die persoenliche Assistentin, saß an ihrem Schreibtisch und sah die letzten Vertraege durch die Oliver unterzeichnet hatte.

Diggle betrat das Buero und steuerte gerade Wegs auf Felicity zu. Sie schaute ihn an und zog die Augenbraue hoch, Diggle hatte dieses bestimmte Laecheln im Gesicht. Nicht das, das er aufsetzte wenn er sich ueber etwas freute oder amuesierte. Nein es war dieses bitte tu mir ein Gefallen Felicity Laecheln. Das konnte nicht gut sein, „Was immer es ist Diggle vergiss es."

Er blieb abrupt stehen, „Ich habe doch noch gar nichts gesagt."

„Das ist auch nicht noetig ich kenne dieses Laecheln, du setzt es immer dann auf wenn du eine bitte hast."

Er oeffnete seine Jacke und lief zu ihr an den Schreibtisch. „Du hast recht, aber dieses Mal sollst du nichts hacken, du sollst mit mir ausgehen."

Die Blondine schnellte von ihrem Sitz hoch, „WAS?"

Der Bodyguard lachte und zog zwei Tickets aus seiner Tasche, „Nein nicht was du denkst. Carly hat zwei Konzertkarten fuer naechste Woche, aber sie bekommt nicht frei und ich dachte du und ich koennten hin gehen. Allerdings weiß ich nicht ob es deine Musikrichtung ist."

„Was ist es denn fuer ein Konzert?"

„Daughtry sind in der Stadt, Carly liebt Daughtry."

Innerlich tanzte Felicity gerade einen Siegestanz. Sie wuerde Chris Daughtry live sehen, cool bleiben Smoak.

„Ich hab schon gehoert von der Band die sollen gut sein. Warum verkaufst du die Karten nicht?" fragte sie und versuchte ihre Aufregung zu verbergen. Verdammt hatte Oliver etwas doch gepetzt und Diggle von ihrer Gesangseinlage erzaehlt?

„Ich kann die Karten nicht verkaufen, Carly hat sie gewonnen bei RockRadio. Es sind Backstagekarten", gab Diggle trocken zurueck. Innerlich war er am sterben vor Lachen, Felicity versuchte so verdammt cool zu wirken und in Wirklichkeit war sie nervoes wie ein Teeny.

„Oh wow… Backstagekarten… das das ist natuerlich was anderes… wenn du sie nicht zurueck geben kannst. Dann begleite ich dich natuerlich, wird schon nicht so schlecht sein…die Band", plapperte sie aufgeregt.

„Wunderbar, wann ich dich abhole das klaeren wir noch, danke das du mir hilfst", sagte er.

„Klar gerne."

John verließ das Buero und sobald er um die Ecke war, sprang Felicity auf und ab.

„OMG OMG ich werde aufs Konzert gehen und Backstage", sagte sie zu sich selbst.

Das haette sich nie traeumen lassen. Daughtry live und backstage.

Diggle lief um die Ecke und stand genau vor Oliver.

„Auftrag erledigt sie hat angebissen. Aber ehrlich gesagt Oliver versteh ich das Ganze nicht warum hast du sie nicht einfach gefragt?"

„Weil sie nein gesagt haette Dig. Glaub mir so ist es besser. Danke fuer deine Hilfe", Oliver klopfte seinem Freund auf die Schulter.

„Oliver Felicity ist schon lange in dich verliebt sie haette ja gesagt", gab er zurueck.

Er nickte, „ Ja ich weiß, aber es gab da einen kleinen Zwischenfall und Felicity koennte die Karten in den falschen Hals bekommen."

„Ok", sagte Diggle grinsend, „Aber mach das Beste daraus."

„Das habe ich vor."

„Hey", Diggle hob den Finger, „Wenn du sie verletzt Oliver, dann waren wir Freunde. Felicity ist wie meine Schwester und wer sie verletzt legt sich auch mit mir an."

„Ich hab nicht vor sie zu verletzten, ganz im Gegenteil", der CEO grinste seinen Freund an und lief ins Buero.

Der Abend des Konzerts war gekommen, Felicity stand am Eingang der Halle. Diggle hatte ihr gesagt es waere was dazwischen gekommen und er wuerde sie dort treffen.

Das IT-Girl schaute auf die Uhr, als sie ploetzlich eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter spuerte. Sie drehte sich um und erblickte Oliver.

„Hey", grinste er sie an.

„Oliver, was … was machst du denn hier?" fragte sie geschockt.

„Dasselbe koennte ich dich fragen. Ich bin hier verabredet", gab er zurueck

„Ich… Diggle hat mich eingeladen. Carly hatte keine Zeit. Eine Verabredung, wo ist sie denn?" fragte sie und schaute sich um.

Oliver bemerkte ihre Blicke und nahm ihre Hand, „Sie steht genau vor mir."

Felicitys Herz fing an wie wild zu schlagen, das musste ein Traum sein. Und wenn es einer war bitte bitte nicht aufwachen. Sie schloss fuer einen Moment die Augen und oeffnete sie wieder. Oliver stand immer noch vor ihr und hielt ihre Hand, es war kein Traum es war die pure Realitaet.

„Felicity?" sagte Oliver in seiner sanften Stimme.

„ Ja… genau hier, sorry ich bin nur gerade ueberrascht, das hier echt ist und ich traeume nicht", plapperte sie.

Oliver schenkte ihr sein unglaubliches Laecheln, „Das hier ist real und wenn wir uns nicht beeilen wird das Konzert ohne uns anfangen."

Die beiden betraten die Halle und wurden mit ihren Paessen von der Security sofort vor die Absperrung der ersten Reihe gefuehrt.

Das Konzert begann und Felicity war hin und weg, immer wieder schaute sie Oliver an, ihre Lippen formten ein „Danke". Er zog sie naeher an sich heran, stellte sich hinter sie und ließ sie nicht mehr los.

Felicity genoss es seine starken Arme zu spueren, sie lehnte ihren Kopf an ihn und schloss ihre Augen. Ihr Leben schien perfekt in diesem Moment, der Mann den sie liebte hielt sie in seinen Armen und ihr Lieblingssaenger stand auf der Buehne.

Besser ging es nicht oder doch?

Chris Daughtry legte eine Pause und ging auf sie zu, „Heute Abend stehen hier vor der Buehne zwei Menschen, einen davon duerften die meisten Frauen aus Starling City kennen, Oliver Queen. Und genau der moechte euch und besonders eine Frau in dieser Halle etwas sagen."

Felicity starrte Oliver an, als er das Micro von Chris nahm.

Er grinste sie an, „Felicity, du bist Tag taeglich an meiner Seite, ohne dich waere ich total verloren. Ich hab lange gebraucht um es zu erkennen, aber ich habe es erkannt. Ich liebe Dich Felicity Smaok. Ich liebe dich so sehr das es ganz Starling City wissen soll."

Felicity hatte Traenen der Ruehrung in den Augen, sie beugte sich zu ihm und kuesste ihn.

Oliver erwiderte den Kuss, er hielt Chris das Micro hin und hielt seine Frau ganz feste.

„Hey Ladies und Gentleman ich wuerde sagen das ist einen riesen Applaus wert".

Die Halle tobte und Chris Daughtry begann den naechsten Song, Waiting for Superman.

Felicity schaute Oliver tief in die Augen, „Ich glaube auf meinen Superman muss ich nicht mehr warten."

„Nein absolut nicht", er stupste sie mit seiner Nase an und kuesste sie erneut.


	9. Auch Oliver Queen ist nicht unverwundbar

**Ich wuensche euch ein schoenes Wochenende ;) genießt die Sonne**

Oliver, Felicity und Diggle waren mit der Limousine auf dem Rueckweg zu QC. Sie hatten ihre Mittagspause bei Big Belly Burger verbracht um ungestoert Arrow Aktivitaeten zu besprechen.

Das Mobiltelefon des CEO`s klingelte, auf dem Bildschirm erschien das Bild seines Stiefvaters.

„Walter, wie geht es dir?" fragte Oliver nachdem er das Gespraech angenommen hatte.

„Danke mir geht es gut, ich habe die Unterlagen fertig um die du mich gebeten hattest", antwortete Walter Steele.

„Wunderbar, wir sind gerade auf dem Rueckweg von unserer Mittagspause. Ich kann die Unterlagen schnell abholen. Felicity wuerde sich auch freuen dich mal wieder zu sehen", er blickte zu seiner Assistentin. Die Blondine nickte, sie mochte Walter. Er hatte ihr damals eine Chance gegeben und sie eingestellt weil er an sie glaubte. Es war nicht oft in ihrem Leben vorgekommen das jemand an sie glaubte.

Er beendete das Telefonat, „Starling National Bank, Dig."

„Das hab ich mir schon gedacht", sagte sein Freund und schaute grinsend in den Rueckspiegel.

Oliver und Felicity betraten die Bank und gingen direkt Richtung Bueros. Walter stand schon an der großen Treppe um sie in Empfang zu nehmen.

„Oliver, Felicity schoen euch mal wieder zu sehen", begrueßte Walter seine jungen Freunde.

Er umarmte zuerst Felicity und anschließend Oliver.

„Kommt mit in mein Buero."

Gemeinsam gingen sie die Treppen nach oben.

Diggle saß in der Limo und beobachtete das Treiben vor der Bank. Eine Mutter mit Kinderwagen verließ das Gebaeude, drei Maenner mit Sporttaschen, Muetzen und Trainingsanzuegen betraten die Bank.

Der Instinkt des Ex Soldaten war geweckt, hier ging etwas nicht mit rechten Dingen zu, er stieg aus und betrat ebenfalls die Bank.

Die Maenner hatten sich verteilt, zwei standen an verschiedenen Schaltern und einer fuellte ein Formular aus. Diggle beobachtet die drei aus dem Augenwinkel um ihre Hueften hatten alle drei eine verdaechtige Form. Es koennten Waffen sein, aber er war sich nicht sicher.

Der Bodyguard griff nach seinem Mobiltelefon und schickte seinem Boss eine SMS.

Oliver lachte mit Walter und Felicity, ueber eine seiner Geschichte, als sein Telefon piepte.

„Entschuldige Walter", er oeffnete die Nachricht seines Freundes.

_Verdaechtige Personen in der Bank, sieht nach einem Ueberfall aus der bald von statten gehen wird_

Die Miene des CEOs verfinstere sich, Felicity bemerkte seine Wandlung und beruehrte seinen Arm.

„Wir sollten gehen Walter."

„Was ist passiert", fragte Olivers Stiefvater und auch seine Miene wurde haerter.

„Mein Bodyguard hat verdaechtige Personen in der Bank gesehen, er meinte es sieht alles nach einem Ueberfall in den naechsten Minuten aus."

„Oh mein Gott Oliver", Felicity blickte ihn aengstlich an.

Er legte den Arm um sie, „Keine Sorge wir sind gleich raus."

Sie liefen zur Treppe, als sie ploetzlich einen Schuss und Schreie hoerten. Wie in einem Reflex stellte Oliver sich vor seine Assistentin und Walter.

„Geht wieder zurueck nach oben", fluesterte er den beiden zu.

Walter nickte und versuchte Felicity von Oliver weg zu bringen, aber sie weigerte sich.

Genau in diesem Moment hallte eine Stimme durch die Bank, „Da oben sind noch drei."

Die Kiefermuskeln des Billionaers spannten sich an, er hob die Arme um sich zu ergeben. Walter und Felicity taten es ihm gleich.

Oliver blickte sich um und sah Diggle auf dem Boden liegen, er gab ihm ein Zeichen das es sich um drei Taeter handelte.

„Kommt langsam runter eine falsche Bewegung und ich jag euch eine Kugel in den Bauch", sagte einer der Taeter.

Vorsichtig liefen sie Stufe fuer Stufe hinunter.

Oliver hielt sich dicht bei Felicity, sie wirkte veraengstigt und verpasste eine Stufe. Oliver griff im Affekt ihren Arm um sie am Sturz zu hindern, als der zweite Schuss los ging und den Billonaer traf.

„Oliver", schrie Felicity und rannte zu ihm ans Ende der Stufen, Walter folgte ihr.

Felicity beugte sich ueber ihn und versuchte mit ihren Haenden die Blutung zu stoppen.

„Hey", rief Diggle den Taetern zu, ich bin Arzt ich kann dem Verletzten helfen. Die Polizei wird schon auf dem Weg hier her sein und es sollte sich nicht gut machen wenn hier jemand stirbt."

Die Taeter tauschten Blicke aus und gaben dem Bodyguard ein Signal er solle sich um den verletzten kuemmern.

Felicity vergoss stumme Traenen, Diggle wies sie an ihren Schal auszuziehen und Walter sollte sich seinem Jackett entlaedigen.

Der Bodyguard legte das Jackett auf die Schusswunde und schlag den Schal um seinen Koerper um Druck auf die Wunde auszuueben.

Felicitys Haende waren voll mit Olivers Blut, der sonst so starke Held der immer kaempfte lag blass und mit Schmerz verzerrtem Gesicht vor ihr.

„Du darfst nicht aufgeben hoerst du mich, nicht aufgeben Oliver", fluesterte sie in sein Ohr.

Sie wollte stark sein fuer ihn, aber es viel ihr schwer. Es sah nicht gut aus das konnte sie an Diggles Gesicht ablesen.

Es gab so viel was sie ihm sagen wollte, sie liebte ihn von der ersten Sekunde an als er ihr Buero betreten hatte und ihr dieses unglaubliche Laecheln geschenkt hatte.

Traenen rannten ueber ihr Gesicht, es waren stumme Traenen gewesen.

Oliver blickte sie an und sah den Schmerz in seinen Augen, „Hey keine Angst wir schaffen das."

Er wusste dass er sie damit anlog, aber er konnte ihr die Wahrheit nicht sagen. Es war die schlimmste Verletzung die er jemals davon getragen hatte, der Schmerz war unertraeglich, aber er musste stark sein fuer die Frau die er liebte. Seine Augen wurden schwer, der Blutverlust machte ihn unglaublich muede.

Felicity wand alle Kraft die sie hatte auf und drueckte die Schusswunde ab, obwohl Diggle sie verbunden hatte.

Ihr Freund legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter, „Felicity lass mich dir helfen."

Sie schuettelte mit dem Kopf, „Nein, es ist alles meine Schuld. Waere ich nicht so tollpatschig gewesen. Dann wuerde Oliver jetzt nicht hier liegen."

„Felicity wir muessen ihn hier schleunigst raus kommen es sieht nicht gut aus fuer Oliver", fluesterte er ihr ins Ohr.

Sie nickte, Diggle hatte recht. Oliver konnte kaum seine Augen offen halten, sein Gesicht war durch den ganzen Blutverlust Aschpfahl.

Einzelne Traenen liefen ueber ihre Wangen, sie durfte ihn nicht verlieren. Nicht jetzt wo sie sich langsam annaeherten. Sie waren in den letzten Wochen mehrmals zusammen aus gewesen. Ihre Haende schmerzen, aber sie wusste sie durfte nicht los lassen.

Diggle wand sich an Walter, die Entfuehrer bekamen es nicht mit, sie waren in Verhandlungen mit der Polizei.

„Mr. Steele, es sieht nicht gut aus fuer Oliver", sagte der Bodyguard mit gedaempfter Stimme.

„Ich weiss, was kann ich tun?"

„Kennen sie sich mit Waffen aus?"

„Mr. Diggle ich bin Ex Marine Soldat, das solle kein Problem fuer mich sein."

Diggle grinste, „Gut dann ziehen sie vorsichtig die Waffe aus meinem Holster, ich werde mich vor sie stellen."

Diggle positionierte sich genau vor dem Stiefvater seines Freundes. Vorsichtig zog Walter die Waffe aus dem Holster. Sein Blick ging immer wieder zu den Entfuehrern, die langsam verzweifelten da ihre Forderungen nicht ernst genommen wurden.

Diggle trat einen Schritt zur Seite nachdem er merkte das Walter die Waffe hatte, er schaute ihn an der Ex Chef von QC nickte.

Es ertoente ein lauter Knall, Dig und Walter schauten sich an, die Tuer wurde eingetreten und ein S.W.A.T. Team stuermte die Bank. Es herrschte von einer auf die andere Sekunde riesiges Chaos und die Entfuehrer eroeffneten das Feuer.

Einer ziehlte genau auf Felicity, alles geschah wie in Zeitlupe Walter sah es zog Diggles Waffe und schoss. Der Mann ging zu Boden.

Diggle schaute ihn an, „Guter Schuss."

„Gelernt ist gelernt", gab Walter zurueck.

Minuten spaeter war alles vorbei, die Geiseln wurden nach draußen gefuehrt und dein Team von Notaertzen und Sanitaetern betraten die Bank.

Felicity hatte rund um sich herum nichts mitbekommen. Sie war wie in Trance alles was fuer zaehlte war Oliver darf nicht sterben.

„Mam, sie koennen jetzt los lassen", sagte eine weibliche Stimme zu ihr. Aber die Blondine reagierte nicht.

„Felicity", erschien Johns Stimme in ihrem Bewusstsein. Sie hob ihren Kopf und schaute ihn an, „Du kannst los lassen die Aerzte werden sich jetzt um ihn kuemmern."

Sie nickte und ließ ganz langsam los. Ihre Beine gaben nach, als sie sich erhob. Diggle hiel sie und brachte sie in eine andere Ecke der Bank. Er zog sein Jackett aus und legte es seiner Freundin um die Schultern.

Wie lange sie da saß wusste sie nicht, wie lange der Ueberfall gedauert hatte erst recht nicht, sie hatte jeglichen Gefuehl fuer Zeit und Raum verloren. Ihr Blick war starr auf die Aerzte und Sanitaeter gerichtet die an Oliver Arbeiten.

„Felicity lass uns nach draußen gehen", bat Diggle sie.

„Nein ich muss wissen was mit Oliver ist, ich kann ihn nicht alleine lassen", sagte sie tonlos.

„Er ist in guten Haenden und wir sollten dich auch durch checken lassen, du hast einen Schock."

„Es geht mir gut Diggle, bitte lass mich hier", flehte sie ihn an.

„Gut, aber ich hole den Arzt und wenn er dir sagt dass mit Oliver alles in Ordnung ist moechte ich dass du mit mir ins Krankenhaus faehrst und dich auch durch checken laesst."

Sie stimmte zu.

Es vergingen weitere 20 Minuten, dann war Oliver endlich stabil genug um ihn ins Krankenhaus zu fahren.

Ein Arzt erschien vor Felicity, „Mrs. Smoak, Mr. Queen waere nun bereit um ins Starling General gebracht zu werden, aber er moechte sie erst kurz sehen."

Felicitys Augen weiteten sich, „ Wie geht es ihm? Kommt er durch?"

Der Arzt schuettelte den Kopf, „Ich habe selten einen so zaehen Burschen gesehen wie Mr. Queen. Andere haetten das nicht ueberlebt. Er ist ansprechbar und hat sich geweigert Schmerzmittel zu bekommen. Sie haben ganze Arbeit geleistet Mrs. Smoak haetten sie nicht permanent auf die Wunde gepresst waere Mr. Queen nicht mehr unter uns."

Felicity senkte den Kopf und schaute auf ihre Haende, „Waere ich nicht gewesen, waere Oliver nicht in dieser Situation."

Diggle ging einen Schritt auf sie zu und legte den Arm um ihre Taille, „Komm lass uns zu Oliver gehen damit er und du endlich ins General koennt."

Oliver lag auf der Trage, er war immer noch blass, aber er schaute sie besorgt an, „ Hey du siehst schlecht aus."

Sie musste grinsen, „Das sagst du zu mir? Du bist der mit der Schusswunde, " sie hielt inne, „ Es tut mir so leid es ist alles meine Schuld."

Er streckte seine Hand aus, „ Es ist nicht deine Schuld Felicity, du hast mich gerettet."

„Wir muessen jetzt gehen Mr. Queen, der OP wartet und wir haben schon genug Zeit verloren", sagte der Doktor.

„Ich liebe dich Felicity", sagte Oliver, dann wurde er aus der Bank geschoben.


	10. Vertrauen

**Hier ein neuer/alter One Shot fuer euch. Das Wochenende war so voll gepackt das ich nicht dazu kam etwas Neues zu schreiben. **

**Danke danke fuer eure Reviews ich freu mich immer mega darueber. **

Es war 1 Uhr morgens als Felicity den Keller des Verdants betrat. Sie hatte frei diese Nacht, Oliver und Diggle waren sich sicher diese Mission auch ohne sie zu schaffen. Felicity hatte sich nicht beklagt, sie war zwar gerne mit den Jungs zusammen, aber ein freier Abend hatte auch was fuer sich. Das einzige was sie wollte war eine Nachricht von Oliver und Dig das sie in Ordnung waren. Bis jetzt hatte sich keiner der beiden gemeldet, da Felicity so keine Ruhe finden konnte war sie zur Arrowzentrale gefahren um auf die Jungs zu warten.

Als sie die Treppe betrat wunderte sie sich, das Licht brannte und sie hoerte ein murmeln. Vorsichtig stieg sie hinunter und sah sich um, Oliver lag in seinen Trainingsklamotten auf der Couch und schlief. Er sprach im Schlaf, „Nein…. Nein…. Nicht ….aufhoeren", seine Haende waren zu Faeusten geballt, sein T-Shirt war getraenkt von seinem Schweiß. „Oliver, Oliver", vorsichtig griff das IT-Girl nach seinem Arm. Gefangen in seinem Traum griff er nach ihrem Arm und hielt ihn fest. „Oliver, Oliver wach auf, wach endlich auf ich bin es Felicity", schrie die Blondine ihn an, sie versuchte den Schmerz durch den Griff seiner Hand zu unterdruecken.

Der CEO vernahm eine Stimme aus weiter Ferne, war es Felicity? Konnte das wirklich sein, hatte sie ihn wieder auf der Insel gefunden? Nein das konnte nicht sein, er sah sich um. Das Gefangenenlager er war wieder dort, ein Traum. Seine Augen oeffneten sich und sein Puls raste. Oliver brauchte einen Moment um sich zu orientieren, sein Blick viel auf den Arm den er fest umklammert hatte, dann viel sein Blick auf Felicity. Er ließ den Arm los und sprang auf, „Felicity", er sprach ihren Namen anders aus als sonst, fast wie in einem Schockzustand, „Es … es… tut mir leid ich hab dir weh getan." Sie ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu und strich ihm sanft ueber die Wange, er wich zurueck, „Oliver du hast getraeumt, es ist alles gut, mir geht es gut." Er schuettelte den Kopf, aber sie ging erneut auf ihn zu und nahm seine Hand, „Komm zurueck auf die Couch und setz dich." Widerwillig ließ der Bogenschuetze sich zurueck zur Couch fuehren. Felicity holte eine Decke und eine Flasche Wasser. Oliver zog die Decke ueber seine Schultern und nahm einen großen Schluck aus der Flasche. „Erzaehl mir von deinem Traum", bat die Blondine. „Das kann ich nicht", gab er zurueck und schloss die Flasche, „was machst du eigentlich hier?" „Du hast dich nicht, also bin ich hier her gefahren um zu sehen ob ihr in Ordnung seid." „Und stattdessen faengst du dir ein blaues Handgelenk ein. Es tut mir leid", sagte er schuldbewusst. „Oliver es ist nichts passiert, ich werde es ueberleben. Erzaehl mir was du getraeumt hast. Du hast geschrien im Schlaf und gebeten das sie aufhoeren." Er atmete tief aus, „Ich war gefangen, nicht einmal oder zweimal … ich kann gar nicht sagen wie oft. Auf der Insel war es schlimm, es war im ersten Jahr dort", er schluckte hart. Felicity ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen, sie wusste dass er nicht gerne darueber sprach, es brachte schmerzvolle Erinnerungen fuer ihn hervor, aber er musste sich jemandem anvertrauen, denn sonst wuerden diese Alptraeume kein Ende nehmen. Sie griff nach seiner Hand und hielt sie fest, langsam begann er weiter zu erzaehlen. „Ich hatte einen Freund auf der Insel Yao Fei. Er hat mir viel bei gebracht, wie ich auf der Insel ueberleben kann wie ich mit dem Bogen umgehen kann. Eines Tages hatten mich Soldaten erwischt und brachten mich in ein Lager, sie wollten wissen ob ich Yao Fei gesehen hatte. Es war wie ein Instinkt von mir zu sagen nein, also fingen sie an mich zu schlagen." Felicity umschloss seine Hand fester und begann mit ihrem Daumen seinen Handruecken zu streicheln. „als sie nichts aus mir raus bekamen, haben sie mir diese Verletzungen verpassten", Oliver hob sein Shirt und deute auf die Narbe unterhalb seiner linken Brust und an seinem Bauch, „sie haben mir irgendwann geglaubt…. und ich selbst war von meiner eigenen Staerke überrascht. Yao Fei hat mich da rausgeholt und zurueck in sein Lager gebracht. Er hat mir die Kraeutermischung gegeben und die Wunden versorgt…. Felicity ich kann diesen Schmerz heute noch fuehlen ….obwohl ich noch schlimmere Sachen auf dieser Insel erlebt habe. Dieser Schmerz war der schlimmste koerperliche. Jede Nacht spuere ich wie diese Klinge sich in meine Haut schneidet."

Eine Traene lief ueber Felicitys Gesicht. Sie fuehlte seinen Schmerz und sie hatte ihn noch nie so ehrlich darueber reden hoeren, „Was ist aus ihm geworden?"

„Er ist gestorben… alle sind gestorben außer Sara und mir".

„Wer sind die anderen?" fragte sie verwundert.

„Yao Fei hatte eine Tochter Shado, sie wurde von den Soldaten gefangen gehalten als Druckmittel gegen ihn. Wir, Slade Wilson und ich haben sie befreit… ihn konnten wir nicht mehr retten. Fuer lange Zeit waren wir Freunde lebten in dem alten Flugzeugwrack zudem ich euch damals gebracht hatte. Slade war verliebt in Shado und ich auch, sie war unglaublich, so wie du." Oliver schenkte ihr ein trauriges Laecheln und fuhr fort, „ Sie konnte kaempfen, war smart, intelligent und huebsch. Wir hatten eine gute Zeit, hart und immer in Gefahr dass uns die Soldaten erneut bekommen wuerden, aber gut. Dann geriet ich auf das Boot und traf Sara wieder. Sie wollten rausfinden ob wir das Mirakuru gefunden hatten und brachten mich zurueck auf die Insel. Slade und Shado befreiten mich und wir waren zu viert. Slade war krank eine Bombe hatte sein Gesicht und Teile seines Koerpers verbrannt. Wir machten uns auf die Suche und fanden die Wunderwaffe die die Chinesen einsetzen wollten um ihre Supersoldaten zu erschaffen."

„Mirakuru", warf Felicity ein.

Oliver nickte, „Wir haben es Slade injiziert und dachten er sei gestorben, wir wurden ueberrascht und dann…. Sollte ich mich entscheiden, welches Leben ich fuer wertvoller hielt, Shado oder Sara."

„Oh mein Gott Oliver", mehr brachte das IT-Girl nicht heraus, der Schmerz in seinen Augen ließ sie schweigen.

„Er hatte die Waffe auf Sara gerichtet, ich dachte er wuerde gleich abdruecken und ich rannte vor sie. Es war keine Entscheidung fuer Sara oder gegen Shado…. ich wollte gehen", er rieb sich mit den Haenden ueber sein Gesicht. „Diese ersten Narben und der Verlust von Shado sind die schlimmsten Alptraeume. Jedes Mal im Traum dieser Schmerz, oder wenn ich mich im Traum vor Shado werfe bin ich zu spät."

„Es tut mir so leid", mehr brachte sie nicht heraus. „Das ist die Kurzfassung, aber mehr wie ich jemals jemandem erzaehlt habe." Oliver schaute sie an, sie weinte fuer ihn, sie teilte seinen Schmerz und verurteilte ihn nicht dafuer dass er schwach war. Sie war der Mensch der in retten konnte voellig in der Dunkelheit zu versinken. Oliver beugte sich zu ihr und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange, „ Danke." Sie schaute ihm in die Augen, „Ich bin immer fuer dich da und jetzt leg dich hin. Ich werde hier bleiben und aufpassen." „Sollte das nicht meine Aufgabe sein?" gab er zurueck. „Du darfst morgen wieder", sie erhob sich von der Couch holte sich ihren Buerostuhl und setzte sich neben ihn. Oliver schlief tief und fest in dieser Nacht ohne einen weiteren Alptraum.


	11. Wahre Liebe findet einen Weg

**Ich hab seit 1 2 Tagen irgendwie so ein kleines Tief deshalb erst einmal sorry das ich so wenig update. **

**Das zweite Sorry fuer die traurigen Themen, aber irgendwie faellt mir das bei meiner Stimmung im Moment leichter.**

**Ich gelobe Besserung ;) **

**Danke fuer eure Reviews Kisses to ya**

**Und jetzt moechte ich mit euch ein Experiement starten, wenn ihr diese Story lest dann zieht euch Kopfhoerer an und lasst in repeat Birdy – Wings laufen. Ich bin gespannt auf eure Reaktionen und auf eure Reviews ;) **

Er hielt sie fest in seinen Armen und strich ihr durch die Haare und kuesste sie sanft auf ihre Stirn. Es war falsch sie sollte es sein, sie die immer an seiner Seite war und zu ihm stand. Felicity senkte ihren Blick, sie konnte sich Sara und Oliver nicht laenger anschauen. Auch wenn sie es ihm goennte das er endlich jemanden gefunden hatte dem er vertraute und der all seine Geheimnisse kannte, hatte sie insgeheim gehofft dass es ihr Platz sein wuerde.

Sie versuchte sich auf ihre Arbeite zu konzentrieren aber es ging einfach nicht. Sie konnte die Traenen kaum noch zurueck halten, so lange hatten sie sich aufgestaut. Tag fuer Tag viel es ihr schwerer die Fassade, hinter der sie ihre Gefuehle versteckte aufrecht zu halten. Sie liebte diesen Mann so sehr, sie hatte sein Leben fuer ihn komplett aufgegeben und sich ein neues rund um ihn aufgebaut. Doch nun war da diese Frau, die auch noch ihre Freundin war, zu allem uebel auch noch ihre einzige.

Es ging nicht mehr, sie konnte das nicht mehr aushalten. Sie starrte auf ihre Tastatur, ihre Finger die sich sonst so flink darueber bewegten waren starr. „ Ich kann das nicht mehr", sagte sie fuer alle hoerbar.

Diggle der sie schon die ganze Zeit beobachtet hatte ging zu ihr. Oliver und Sara unterbrachen ihre Zaertlichkeiten und der CEO war sofort an ihrer Seite.

„Was ist los Felicity?" fragte er. Er Versuchte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter zu legen, aber sie zog sie zurueck. „Nicht Oliver, ich kann das hier alles nicht mehr aushalten", es gab kein Halten mehr fuer ihre Traenen, „ Ich kann nicht mehr mit dir arbeiten…. Es tut mir leid aber es geht einfach nicht."

Geschockt schaute er sie an, „Das, das geht nicht du kannst nicht gehen Wir… ich brauche dich."

Sie schaute ihn an und der Anblick brach ihm fast das Herz, so viele Traenen und so viel Schmerz in ihren Augen, „Es geht nicht, Oliver. Es tut einfach zu weh." Sie stand auf, nahm ihre Jacke und ihre Tasche, „Ich wuensche euch viel Glueck, kaempft weiter fuer die Gerechtigkeit in dieser Stadt und danke dass ich zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben Teil von etwas großen sein durfte."

Sie lief an ihnen vorbei und ging Richtung Tuer, alle standen wie angewurzelt da keiner konnte sich bewegen bis die Tuer ins Schloss gefallen war.

„Das kannst du nicht tun", sagte Oliver kaum hoerbar. Dann rannte er die Treppen hoch, „Felicity warte."

Er passte sie bei ihrem Mini Cooper ab, „Felicity bitte geh nicht."

Seine Augen hatten diesen verletzbaren Blick, Felicity schloss ihre Augen, sie konnte das nicht ertragen.

Wie oft hatte er, ohne das er es wusste sie mit diesem Blick, einer Geste oder einer Beruehrung davon abgebracht nicht zu gehen.

„Oliver bitte, wenn du mich nur ein etwas gern hast, dann lass mich gehen", schluchzte sie.

Sie hatte all ihre Staerke abgelegt, vor ihm stand ihre pure Seele ohne Mauer und Schutz.

„Warum?" fragte er mit bruechiger Stimme.

Sie hielt inne fuer einen Moment, „Weil…weil ich dich liebe und es nicht ertrage dich mit Sara zusammen zu sehen."

Oliver atmete tief aus.

„Ich habe es wirklich versucht, aber es geht nicht. Es tut so unglaublich weh jede Beruehrung die du ihr schenkst trifft mich. Ich weiß dass aus uns nichts werden kann, aber ich hatte trotzdem Hoffnung. Ich wollte schon so oft gehen, aber du hast mich jedes Mal zurueck gehalten und mir neue Hoffnung gegeben."

„Felicity", begann der Billionaer.

„Bitte sag jetzt nichts, lass es so stehen. Alles andere wuerde es mir nur noch schwerer machen als es eh schon ist", sagte das IT-Girl und oeffnete ihre Autotuer.

„Aber ich … ich kann dich nicht gehen lassen Felicity ich brauche dich", er trat einen Schritt auf sie zu.

„Bitte nicht", sie hob ihre Haende, aber Oliver ließ sich nicht von ihr abschrecken.

„Felicity, ich brauche dich und das nicht nur wegen deiner Arbeit ich brauche dich als Freund und…."

„Wenn ich deine Freundin bin das lass mich bitte frei, lass mich gehen Oliver", flehte sie.

Seine Haende ballten sich zu Faeusten, er hatte noch nie um einen Menschen gekaempft aber Felicity schien es wert zu sein, das sagte ihm sein Herz. Sie war der Grund warum der Bogenschuetze lebte und noch nicht in der Dunkelheit unter gegangen war, „Ich …ich kann nicht, bitte bleib."

Sie war nicht in der Lage zu antworten, sie schuettelte ihren Kopf, stieg in ihr Auto und schloss die Tuer.

Oliver klopfte gegen die Tuer, „Felicity bitte, ich brauche dich."

Traenen liefen wie Sturzbaeche ueber ihre Wangen, als sie den Motor startete und los fuhr.

„Felicity, bitte ich… ich liebe dich", rief Oliver ihr hinterher.

Es sackte auf seine Knie, und stuetzte seine Haende auf seine Oberschenkel. Er hatte es wirklich ausgesprochen und es entsprach der Wahrheit er liebte sie. Wahrscheinlich musste er sie erst verlieren um es zu erkennen, aber nun war es zu spaet.

„Oliver", ertoente Saras Stimme.

Er drehte sich um mit Traenen in den Augen, „Sara es tut mir leid."

Sie ging auf ihn zu, „Das braucht es nicht. Ich hab dich in der Nacht oft genug ihren Namen rufen hoeren, aber ich hatte die Hoffnung dass ich dafuer sorgen kann dass du sie vergisst."

„Ich liebe sie", war alles was er antworten konnte.

„Olli ich weiß und deshalb fahr ihr hinterher und bring sie dazu dir zu zuhoeren", sie strich ihm leicht ueber die Wange.

„Ich hab dich ein zweites Mal enttaeuscht Sara."

„Nein das hast du nicht Olli, du bist und bleibst mein Freund und jetzt verlier keine Zeit", sie drueckte ihm seinen Motorradhelm und die Schluessel in die Hand.

„Danke", sagte er bevor er in die Nacht hinaus fuhr.

Regen setzte ein als er fuhr und es erschien ihm als ob der Himmel weinte. Noch nie in seinem Leben war sein Koerper in der Gewalt so großer Gefuehle. Er konnte gar nicht beschreiben was in ihm vor ging. Diese unglaubliche Leere seitdem Felicity weg fuhr war ueberwaeltigend. Er hatte das Gefuehl das die Dunkelheit immer mehr von ihm Besitz einnahm und dabei war noch keine Stunde vergangen.

Seine Kleidung war vollkommen durchnaesst als er vor ihrer Haustuer stand. Er klopfte, es dauerte einen Moment bis sie oeffnete.

Felicitys Herz brach ein zweites Mal als sie ihn vor sich stehen sah, er war nass bis auf die Knochen, aber sie war sich sicher das es Traenen waren die ueber seine Wangen liefen und keine Regentropfen.

„Oliver…."

Weiter kam sie nicht, denn der Billionaer hatte ihr Gesicht zwischen seine Haende genommen und kuesste sie leidenschaftlich und innig.

Er schaute ihr in die Augen und lehnte seine Stirn an ihre, „Ich liebe dich Felicity."

„Ich liebe dich auch", antwortete sie.


	12. Ueber den Wolken

**Erst einmal Frohe Ostern an euch alle. **

**Hier ein neuer One Shot fuer euch. Eigentlich hatte ich zusammen mit Niagaraweasel beschlossen es sollte eine schoene kleine Story ueber die Universal Studios werden, da wir beide schon dort waren. Lach aber wie das halt so ist hat diese Story ein Eigenleben beim Schreiben entwickelt ;) Ich hoffe ihr habt trotzdem Spaß. **

Felicity saß an ihrem Schreibtisch im Buero von Q.C. Oliver stand vor ihr. Sie besprachen die Termine fuer den Nachmittag.

Diggle betrat das Buero, Felicity bemerkte ihn als erstes und schenkte ihm ein Laecheln.

Oliver bemerkte ihren Blick und wendete seinen Blick in dieselbe Richtung wie seine persoenliche Assistentin.

„Diggle schoen dich zu sehen, aber solltest du nicht schon lange bei deinem Neffen sein", er schaute auf seine Uhr, „dein Urlaub hat vor 3 Stunden begonnen."

„Ja, aber ich brauche Felicitys Hilfe. Ich moechte A.J. ueberraschen."

„Was kann ich fuer dich tun?" sagte die Blondine.

„Ich brauche einen Flug nach L.A. fuer morgen Vormittag. Ich moechte mit A.J. in die Universal Studios. Er steht total auf Dinosaurier im Moment und dort gibt es eine Jurassic Park Ausstellung."

Felicity musste grinsen, Diggle war der perfekte Onkel und er wuerde einen unglaublich guten Vater abgeben, dessen war sie sich sicher. Ihre Finger flogen ueber die Tastatur, waehrend sie weiter Informationen von ihrem Freund einholte.

„Welche Uhrzeit, wie teuer, braucht ihr ein Hotel, wann soll der Rueckflug sein, wie sieht es aus mit einem Mietwagen?"

Diggle kam mit dem beantworteten kaum hinterher. Ueber Olivers Gesicht huste ein Laecheln, das war so typisch Felicity. Sie dachte an alles, ohne sie waere er verloren. Egal ob in den geschaeftlichen Dingen oder bei ihren Nachtaktivitaeten. Ohne sie wuerde er nur halb so gut arbeiten koennen. Und ohne Felicitys und Diggles Freundschaft waere er ein noch groeßeres emotionales Wrack.

Das schwere ausatmen seiner Persoenlichen Assistentin riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Es sieht schlecht aus Diggle, die Fluege sind fast alle ausgebucht, wegen der Oscarverleihung an diesem Wochenende."

Diggle wirkte enttaeuscht, „ Da kann man nichts machen."

„Ich hab wirklich alles versucht Dig. Das einzige was ich noch tun koennte waere einen anderen Gast rauswerfen und dich und A.J. eintragen."

Der Bodyguard grinste, „ Das ist lieb von dir, aber da haette ich ein schlechtes Gewissen."

„Wie waere es wenn wir alle fliegen?" war Oliver in den Raum.

Seine Freunde schauten ihn fragend an.

„Schaut nicht so, warum goennen wir uns nicht mal ein freies Wochenende? Ihr arbeitet so hart und das fuer mich und meine Mission. Ich habe mich noch nie richtig bedankt dafuer."

„Oliver das brauchst du auch nicht wir glauben an dich und an die Mission Starling City zu einer sicheren Stadt zu machen. Ausserdem sind wir deine Freunde und das was du uns zahlst ist das Doppelte was wir normalerweise verdienen wuerden." Felicity nickte zustimmend.

„Das mag sein, aber ihr seid nicht nur meine Angestellten ihr seid meine Freunde und mit denen unternimmt man auch was neben der Arbeit. Also morgen frueh um 8 Uhr der Privatjet steht bereit und das Loft am Hollywoodboulevard ist auch frei."

Felicity und Diggle grinsten vor Freude.

„Danke Kumpel das werd ich dir nie vergessen und A.J. erst recht nicht."

Oliver legte seinem Freund die Hand auf die Schulter, „Ich verdanke dir verdammt viel Diggle das ist das mindeste was ich tun kann."

Diggle verließ das Buero. Oliver widmete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder voll und ganz Felicity. Sie stand auf und trat auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn.

Ueberrascht von ihrer Reaktion spannte sich der CEO im ersten Moment an, doch ihr Koerper strahlte so viel Waerme und Herzlichkeit aus das die Anspannung wich er seine Arme sich um ihre Taille schlangen. Die Hitze schwappte auf seinen Koerper ueber und er schloss die Augen fuer einen Moment. Warum war ihm nie aufgefallen wie perfekt sich ihre Koerper zusammen anfuellten?

Es waren nur Sekunden aber sie fuehlten sich an wie Minuten, dann loeste sich Felicity aus seiner Umarmung und schaute ihm tief in die Augen.

„Danke Oliver, du bist wirklich ein unglaublich großartiger Mensch mit einem guten Herz."

Seine Augen wurden traurig und er schaute auf den Boden, „Das bin ich nicht Felicity. Vieles was ich in meinem Leben getan habe war alles andere als gut."

„Ich bin nicht Sara und habe die Zeit mit dir auf dieser nicht Insel erlebt. Das was du mir erzaehlt hast hat mich sehr betroffen gemacht", sie legte ihre Hand auf seine Brust. Sie spuerte wie sich sein Herzschlag unter ihrer Beruehrung beschleunigte, „Egal was dort noch passiert ist, es hat dich zu dem gemacht was du heute bist und das ist ein Mensch mit einem großen Herz, einem Sinn fuer Gerechtigkeit, der immer fuer seine Freunde da ist. Auch wenn du das nicht glaubst, du bist ein guter Mensch Oliver Queen."

Ihre Blicke trafen sich und beide merkten die Spannung das von ihren Koerpern ausging. Felicity zog ihre Hand zurueck und wand ihren Blick auf den Boden.

Oliver raeusperte sich und versuchte seine Gedanken zu sammeln.

„Ich wuerde sagen wir sagen die zwei Meetings fuer heute Mittag ab und gehen nach Hause unsere Sache packen."

Sie nickte und hob ihren Blick nicht.

Was machte dieser Oliver Queen nur mit ihr? Erst vor ein paar Monaten hatte er ihr gesagt das er nicht mit Menschen zusammen sein kann an denen ihm etwas lag. Und eben hatte sein Herz unter ihrer Beruehrung wie wild angefangen zu haemmern.

Sie war verunsichert, aber sie freute sich auf das Wochenende in L.A., denn seit sie ein kleines Maedchen war wollte sie diese Stadt unbedingt sehen und morgen wuerde der Traum Wirklichkeit werden.

Es war 7:30 die Freunde trafen nach einander am Flugplatz ein. Der Privatjet stand vollgetankt auf der Startbahn. Oliver trug Jeans und ein schwarzes Shirt, beides betonte seinen unglaublich gut durchtrainierten Koerper perfekt. Felicity stockte fuer einen Moment der Atem als sie ihn erblickte.

Oliver ging es nicht anders, er kannte Felicity in vielen Outfits von Nerd bis Homecoming Queen war schon alles dabei gewesen, aber dieses Outfit war etwas besonders. Denn es zeigte nicht Felicity im Buero, auf einem Ball oder im Verdant, es zeigte Felicity privat.

Sie trug eine Jeans und ein pinkfarbenes Tanktop und darueber eine Jeansjacke. An ihren Fueßen trug sie keine Highheels sondern bequeme Chucks, ebenfalls in Pink und eine Reisetasche in ihrer Hand.

Nachdem er sich wieder gefangen hatte laechelte er, „Hi."

Sie erwiderte sein laecheln und strich sich eine Haarstraehne hinter ihr Ohr, „Hi."

„Du siehst toll aus Felicity."

Bevor das IT Girl antworten konnte hoerten sie ein, „WOW! Onkel John das ist ja unglaublich."

A.J. und John betraten das Rollfeld des Privatflugplatzes.

„Darf ich ein Foto von der Maschine machen? Meine Klassenkameraden werden das nie glauben das ich mit einem Privatjet nach L.A. fliege."

Diggle grinste und strich seinem Neffen ueber die kurzen Haare, „Klar mach ein Foto."

Oliver hatte den Abstand zwischen Felicity und sich verringert.

Diggle umarmte seine Freunde zur Begrüßung.

A.J.s Augen leuchteten als er Oliver die Hand gab, „Mr. Queen vielen Dank das sie Onkel John und mich mitnehmen."

Der CEO ging in die Hocke um auf gleicher Hoehe wie der Junge zu sein, „Gerne A.J., ich freu mich wenn ich dir und deinem Onkel damit eine Freude machen kann. Ach und meine Freunde nennen mich Oliver nicht Mr. Queen."

A.J. nickte und Oliver zwinkerte ihm zu.

Felicity begrüßte den Neffen ihres Freundes mit einem speziellen Handschlag. Die beiden hatten schon oefters etwas miteinander unternommen und waren enge Freunde geworden.

„Wir sind vollzaehlig also wuerde ich sagen L.A. wir kommen."

„Yeah", rief A.J.

Felicity wollte nach ihrer Tasche greifen, als ihre und Olivers Hand sich trafen. Sie schauten sich tief in die Augen.

A.J. der gerade mit Diggle auf der Treppe der Maschine stand beobachtete die beiden.

„Da knistert es aber gewaltig."

Diggle schaute seinen Neffen an und grinste, „Wie kommst du denn darauf."

„Schau dir diesen Blick an den beide drauf haben."

„Woher weißt du das?"

„Naja Tracy Miller aus der meinem Geschichtskurs schaut mich auch immer so an und Mama meint das ist der Blick einer verliebten."

Diggle konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen, „Du hast eine schlaue Mutter und du bist ein cleverer Junge."

Die beiden betraten den Jet.

Felicity und Oliver hatten sich inzwischen wieder gefangen und betraten ebenfalls den Jet der Queen Familie.

Der Flug war viel angenehmer als in einer vollen Passagiermaschine. A.J. verbrachte den halben Flug beim Piloten und kam aus dem Staunen und schwaermen gar nicht mehr heraus.

Jedes Mal wenn A.J. angelaufen kam und Diggle die strahlenden Augen seines Neffen sah erwaermte sich sein Herz. Er war Oliver dankbar dass er A.J. diese Ueberraschung machen konnte. Er hatte so viel entbehren muessen seit dem Tod seines Vaters. Carly arbeitet hart, die Rente ihres Mannes war klein und mit Johns Hilfe konnten sie alle monatlichen Kosten bezahlen und hatten keine Schulden. Aber fuer solche Ausfluege blieb nie Geld uebrig.

„Danke Oliver, das bedeutet A.J. und mir wirklich viel", sagte der Bodyguard zu seinem Freund.

„Ich freu mich das A.J. jetzt schon Spaß hat und ich mach es wirklich gerne", gab der CEO zurueck.

Felicity war den ganzen Flug ueber sehr still, sie hasste fliegen und obwohl der Privatjet angenehmer war als eine normale Maschine hatte sie Angst.

Oliver bemerkte ihre ungewoehnliche Stille und legte seine Hand auf ihre, „Hey alles ok mit dir?"

„Mmmmhhhh, ich flieg nicht sonderlich gerne", gab sie zurueck.

„Das weiß ich, aber den Flug nach Moskau hast du doch auch super ueberstanden."

Sie verzog ihr Gesicht, „Ja dank Diggle."

Oliver zog seine Stirn in Falten, „Wie dank Diggle?"

Der Bodyguard grinste und Felicity begann mit ihren Haenden zu spielen, „Diggle hatte mir fuer den Flug eine Beruhigungstablette geben. Ich wollte vor dir und besonders vor Isabel nicht zugeben das ich Angst vor dem fliegen habe."

Oliver strich ihr ueber die Wange, Felicity schaute ihm in die Augen. Diggle erhob sich von seinem Platz und ging Richtung Cockpit, um seinen Freunden etwas Privatsphaere zu lassen.

„Felicity", sagte Oliver mit seiner sanften Stimme, „ Egal was es ist du kannst mir alles sagen und ich werde dich nie dafuer auslachen."

Die Blondine schluckte hart, sein Blick hatte etwas Magisches. Er zog sie an, wie kein anderer Mann. Ihre Lippen wanderten immer naeher zusammen, bis sie schließlich aufeinander trafen.

Oliver spuerte ihre weichen Lippen auf seinen und es war unbeschreiblich. Er hatte dieser Versuchung so lange widerstanden aber diesmal gab es kein Entkommen mehr zu stark war diese Anziehungskraft die sie auf ihn ausuebte.

Dieser Kuss uebertraf all seine Vorstellungen, er wuenschte sich das er nie enden wuerde.

Felicity hatte das Gefuehl ihr Koerper befand sich in einer Art Schwerelosigkeit, die pure Lust hatte von ihm Besitz ergriffen. Es viel ihr schwer es bei einem Kuss zu belassen, sie wollte diesen Mann seit der ersten Begegnung. Ihr Herz raste und in ihren Gedanken befand sie sich schon laengst nackt in seinen Armen.

Langsam entzog sie sich seinem Kuss. „Oliver Stopp", keuchte sie atemlos. Der Billionaer schaute sie geschockt an, „Felicity es es tut…" Sie legte ihren Finger auf seine Lippen, „Wag es dich ja nicht dich fuer diesen Kuss zu entschuldigen. Ich hab das hier unterbrochen, weil du mich um den Verstand bringst wenn wir das hier weiter laufen lassen."

Seine Augen blitzten und auf seinen Lippen erschien ein schelmisches grinsen. Er stand auf und reichte ihr seine Hand. „Komm mit ich hab da was gegen deine Flugangst." Felicity biss auf ihre Unterlippe und folgte ihm. Am Ende des Privatjets befand sich eine Tuer, Oliver oeffnete sie und fuehrte Felicity hinein. Es war ein kleines Schlafzimmer. Oliver schloss die Tuer hinter sich und schloss ab.

Langsam ging er auf sie zu. Seine Haende vergruben sich in ihren Haaren als ihre Lippe wieder aufeinander trafen.

Felicitys Haende glitten langsam unter sein Shirt. Seine Haut war heiß, Felicitys Koerper wurde von einem Schauer ueberlaufen.

Langsam zog sie Olivers Shirt aus. Sie unterbrachen den Kuss dafuer Sekunden, aber Felicity kam es vor wie eine Ewigkeit.

Noch nie in ihrem Leben hatte sie sich nach etwas so sehr gesehnt wie nach diesem Mann, er hatte ihr Leben vollkommen auf den Kopf gestellt.

Olivers Haende glitten unter ihr pinkfarbenes Tanktop und oeffneten ihren BH. Ein stoehnen entfuhr seinen Lippen als er ihre Brueste beruehrte.

„Oliver", entfuhr es Felicity als ihre Haende sich den Weg in seine Hosen bahnten und seine gut durchtrainierten Hintern beruehrten.

„Felicity", sagte der und schaute ihr tief in die Augen, „ Wenn wir das hier tun und wir werden es tun, dann wird sich alles aendern."

Sie kuesste ihn an seinem Hals und ihre Haende umschlossen fest seinen Hintern, Oliver warf seinen Kopf in den Nacken.

„Ich weiß", hauchte sie in sein Ohr.

Er versuchte sich zu konzentrieren auf das was er ihr zu verstehen geben wollte, „Was ich sagen will ist. Felicity ich will das hier nicht, wenn es etwas Einmaliges bleibt. Ich will dich Tag und Nacht."

Sie grinste ihn an und warf ihn auf das Bett, „Ich dich auch und zwar schon lange."

Sie zog ihr Oberteil aus. Oliver stockte der Atem, fuer einen Moment. Diese Frau war unbeschreiblich und sie hatte mit ihren Worte gerade gesagt das sie von nun an die Frau an seiner Seite war.

Sie liebten sich ueber den Wolken, waehrend der Pilot den Privatjet sicher durch die Wolken Richtung L.A. steuerte.


	13. Ein wahrer Held

**Nach langem mal wieder ein One-Shot von mir, hatte irgendwie eine kleine Schreibblockade. ;) **

**Viel Spaß beim Lesen. **

Felicity betrat wie jeden Abend den Keller des Verdant. Oliver und Diggle befanden sich noch in QC, ein Meeting hatte laenger gedauert als gedacht. Der CEO hatte seiner Persoenlichen Assistentin schon vor geschickt um wichtige Updates zu machen.

Die Blondine hatte keine Probleme den Keller des Verdant alleine zu betreten, fuer sie war es der sicherste Ort in ganz Starling City.

Sie legte den Hauptschalter um und die Lichter gingen an. Das It-Girl lief zu ihrem Schreibtisch, legte ihre Handtasche auf den Tisch und ihren Mantel daneben. Sie setzte sich und wartete dass ihre Computer vollstaendig hochgefahren waren. Dabei schweiften ihre Gedanken etwas ab, sie dachte daran wie sie Oliver vor knapp 2 Jahren schwer verletzt hier her gefahren hatte. Eigentlich hatte sie nicht vorgehabt zu bleiben, aber Diggle und Oliver waren ihr schnell ans Herz gewachsen. Sie waren ihre einzigen Freunde. Seit der Highschool hatte sie sich nicht mehr so dazu gehoerig gefuehlt. Sie war nie der Typ gewesen der beliebt war umso dankbarer war sie fuer die beiden Freunde die sie hatte.

Ein Laecheln erschien auf ihren Lippen wenn sie an die Nachmittage bei Big Belly Burger dachte, oder an den Flug nach Moskau, der so viel schoener haette werden koennen, wenn Isabel Rochev nicht dabei gewesen waere.

Etwas Schwarzes huschte ueber ihre Tastatur und riss Felicity unsanft aus ihren Gedanken. Das IT- Girl schreckte hoch und sah das Grauen das sich geradewegs den Weg zu ihrer Handtasche bahnte, eine große schwarze Spinne.

Felicity Kehle entfuhr ein Schrei, sofort rannte sie zum Metalltisch und rettete sich darauf. Es gab nicht viel wovor sie Angst hatte, aber Spinnen gehoerten definitiv dazu.

Malcom Merlyn? Absolut besiegbar mit Pfeil, Bogen oder einer Pistole. William Tockman? War mit seiner eigenen Technik zu schlagen, ein Kinderspiel. Slade Wilson, der Mann mit uebermenschlichen Kraeften? Kein Problem schließlich konnte man ein Gegenmittel gegen das Mirakuru entwickeln und es ihm verabreichen. Aber dieses Biest war absolut unschlagbar, es war schnell hatte acht Beine und viele Augen. In der Blondine stieg ein leichter Wuergereiz auf als sie daran dachte wie die Spinne sie mit ihren vielen Augen anstarrte. Felicity schaute sich im Verdant um, erst jetzt kam ihr der Gedanke dass der Ort eigentlich perfekt fuer diese kleinen widerlichen Biester war. Hier war es sicher, keine Putzfrau die sauber machte, es war warm, die Luft nicht zu trocken, perfekt um eine Familie von vielen kleinen Spinnen zu bekommen. Sie strich das Geheimversteck aus ihrem Kopf als sicherster Ort in Starling City

„OMG", entfuhr es dem IT-Girl, sie schuettelte sich bei dem Gedanken und Traenen liefen ihr ueber die Wange.

Sie wusste nicht wie lange sie schon auf dem Metalltisch hockte als sie die Tuer ins Schloss fallen hoerte.

Oliver lief die Treppe herunter und blieb abrupt stehen als er seine Persoenliche Assistentin auf dem Tisch sah. „Felicity?" fragte er, ging auf sie zu mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

Sie sagte nichts sondern zeigte nur auf ihre Handtasche.

Olivers Blick ging zu ihrem Schreibtisch und wieder zurueck, er legte seinen Kopf leicht schief und sprach ihren Namen ganz langsam aus, „FELICITY."

Unter anderen Umstaenden haette sie in diesem Moment die Augen geschlossen und es genossen. Sie liebte es wenn er ihren Namen aussprach, kein anderer Mann hatte ihren Namen jemals so sexy klingen lassen wie Oliver Queen.

„Da bei meiner Handtasche, ist eine große wirklich fiese schwarze grrrrrr", sie versuchte es mit Gesten zu umschreiben.

Oliver grinste sie an, er liebte es wenn sie plapperte und sich halb um Kopf und Kragen redete. Er ging zu ihrem Schreibtisch, nahm ihre Handtasche und ging damit zurueck zu Felicity. Die stieß einen Schrei aus und der Billionaer ließ die Tasche fallen.

„Verdammt Felicity, was ist denn mit dir los?"

„Da in meiner Handtasche ist eine große widerliche Spinne", kam es angeekelt aus ihrem Mund.

„Eine Spinne?" fragte der CEO und versuchte wirklich ernst zu bleiben. Felicity nickte und schaute ihn mit großen angst erfuellten Augen an.

Gott sie sah zum Anbeißen aus, wie gerne wuerde er sie jetzt in seine Arme schließen und sie einfach nur halten.

„Felicity Smoak, sie haben Angst vor einer kleinen Spinne", sagte er amuesiert.

„Oliver das ist jetzt nicht der richtige Moment um sich lustig ueber mich zu machen, das ist ein ernstes Problem. Und wir reden hier nicht von einer kleinen Spinne, wir reden von einer großen mit…", sie hielt kurz inne schloss die Augen und schuettelte sich, „fiesen haarigen Beinen und ganz vielen Augen die mich angeschaut haben."

„Komm her", Oliver hielt ihr seine Hand hin, „Felicity ich schwoere dir die Spinne wird dich nicht fressen."

Wie in Trance griff sie nach seiner Hand, sein Blick war so intensiv das sie das Gefuehl hatte er wuerde ihr innerstes sehen. Sie stieg von dem Tisch und Oliver wendete seinen Blick nicht von ihr ab, er schenkte ihr sein unglaublich charmantes Laecheln.

„Siehst du, alles in Ordnung", hauchte er.

Felicity schluckte schwer und nickte, die Spinne war ihr in diesem Moment total egal. Oliver wich gerade nicht zurueck das war etwas Seltenes und sie wollte diesen Moment so lange es geht festhalten, doch ein kribbeln an ihrem Fuss verhinderte es. Sie schaute nach unten und krallte sich an Olivers Hand fest. Die Spinne lief ueber ihren Fuss, da sie nur Pieptoes trug bemerke sie sie sofort.

Der Billionaer saß die Spinne vom Fuß seiner Assistentin krabbeln, nahm blitzschnell ein Glas das auf dem Tisch stand und stuelpte es ueber sie. Felicity warf sich in seine Arme, „Oh mein Gott, siehst du wie riesig sie ist." Ihr Koerper zitterte, Oliver grinste und schloss sie in seine Arme. „Ssssshhhhh", hauchte er mit sanfter Stimme in ihr Ohr, „ich bin hier."

Felicitys Koerper entspannte sich unter seiner Beruehrung, lehnte sich an seine Schulter und schloss ihre Augen.


	14. Mit den Waffen einer PA

**RATINGS sind M fuer diese Story bitte beachten**

**Mir spukte dieser One Shot schon eine Weile durch den Kopf, aber ich finde es nicht gerade leicht solche Szenen zu schreiben. Ich habe mich daran versucht und ich hoffe es ist mir einigermaßen gelungen es nicht billig wirken zu lassen. **

**Danke fuer euren lieben Reviews, ich hoffe ich bekomme hier auch ein paar drauf ;)**

Es reichte, es war einfach genug. Sie hatte so viele Frauen kommen und gehen sehen in seinem Leben. Sie war immer nur die Freundin, die treue Begleiterin in seinem Leben die er weg stellte und holte wie ein Spielzeug.

Sie liebte ihn, vom ersten Moment an hatte er ihr Herz mit Waerme erfuellt. Sein Blick und dieses leichte schiefe Grinsen hatten dafuer gesorgt das ihr Bauch zu kribbelen begann.

Stets war sie ihm gegenueber loyal gewesen, sie hatte ihr Leben mehr als einmal riskiert fuer ihn. Aber nie hatte er sie so gesehen wie die anderen Frauen in seinem Leben. Sie wollte auch begehrenswert fuer ihn sein. Sie wollte von ihm geliebt werden auf alle erdenklichen Arten. Felicity wollte ihn spueren, seine Haende auf ihrer Haut, seine Lippen und tief in ihrem Koerper.

Heute wuerde sie das tun war sie noch nie getan hatte, sie wuerde die Waffen einer Frau einsetzen um ihn um den Verstand zu bringen. Oliver Queen, sollte sehen das sie nicht nur eine Freundin war, er sollte auch sehen das sie eine Frau war die mehr zu bieten hatte als Computerfachkenntnisse.

Felicity betrachtete sich im Spiegel. Sie trug ein eng anliegendes Top und einen Rock der mehr wie ein Guertel an ihrem Koerper wirkte.

Als sich der Aufzug oeffnete, straffte die Blondine sich und ging mit festen Schritten zu ihrem Schreibtisch. Oliver war wie jeden Morgen noch nicht da, er trudelte immer 10 bis 15 Minuten nach ihr ein. Die Persoenliche Assistentin checkte ihre Emails und studierte den Tagesplan fuer heute. Es standen 3 Meetings an mit wichtigen Kunden an die QC gut gebrauchen konnte. Felicitys Blick wanderte zu Olivers Schreibtisch. Sie biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe, dieser Schreibtisch hatte eine luesternde Anziehungskraft auf sie. Wie oft hatte Oliver sie in ihren Traeumen darauf schon geliebt. Die Blondine schluckte hart ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich.

Das Ping des Aufzugs riss sie aus ihrem sexuellen Tagtraum und fuehrte sie zurueck zu ihrer Mission, verfuehre Oliver Queen und nehm dir das was du dir schon seit Jahren verdient hast.

„Guten Morgen Felicity", sagte eine unglaublich erotische Stimme zu ihr.

„Guten Morgen, Mr. Queen", erwiderte Felicity mit einem Blick den der CEO noch nie bei ihr bemerkt hatte. Oliver stutzte einen Moment warum siezte Felicity ihn? Das tat sie sonst nur im Beisein von Kunden oder anderen Angestellten.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir Felicity?" fragte er verwirrt.

Sie grinste ihn an, „Alles bestens Mr. Queen."

„Ok", antwortete er und ging in sein Buero.

Sie wartete einen Moment, schnappte sich ihre Unterlagen und ging in sein Buero. Oliver stockte der Atem. Trug seine Assistentin heute keinen BH? Ihr Rock wirkte auch kuerzer aus sonst.

Felicity setzte sich und ueberschlug ihre Beine, dabei rutschte ihr Rock noch etwas hoeher. Oliver beobachtet es mit Argusaugen, sein Puls fing an zu rasen.

Die Blondine grinste innerlich, ich hab dich Oliver Queen, dachte sie. Sie fuhr sich mit ihren Finger ueber ihr Dekolleté und legte dabei noch etwas mehr von ihrer Haut frei.

„ Es stehen heute drei wichtige Meetings an, zwei davon sind mit großen Konzernen, die Auftraege fuer uns haben. Das dritte ist eine kleine Firma die darum bittet das wir ihnen finanziell unter die Arme greifen."

Olivers Blick wanderte immer wieder zu ihrer blanken Haut und ihrem kurzen Rock. Diese Frau war so unglaublich sexy und sie wusste es gar nicht. So lange schon spukte sie schon in seinem Kopf umher und sorge darin fuer eine Menge Chaos. Er hatte sich zusammen gerissen, denn sie war nicht eine Frau fuer eine Nacht. Er respektierte sie, er nahm sich ihre Kritik zu Herzen. Trotz allem begehrte er diese Frau wie keine andere und heute machte sie es ihm besonders schwer sich zu konzentrieren.

„Oliver?... Oliver", Felicitys Stimme drang in sein Bewusstsein.

„Entschuldige was hast du gesagt?" fragte er verwirrt.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir? Du wirkst etwas abgelenkt", fragte das IT Girl in ihrer süßen Stimme. Sie wusste an was Oliver dachte und sie freute sich das ihr Plan aufging.

„Alles in Ordnung", gab er zurueck und schenkte ihr dieses umwerfende laecheln, was ihren Bauch noch mehr kribbeln ließ.

„Gut dann kannst du mich ja kurz begleiten, ich brauche fuer unseren ersten Kunden, einen bestimmten Tee und er steh so weit oben im Regal, das ich trotz Leiter da nicht dran komme", sie erhob sich und lief voraus.

Olivers Gedanken drehten sich um alles andere als um die anstehenden Meetings. Ihr Hintern war einfach perfekt wie er sich bei jedem ihrer Schritte bewegte. Er fuhr sich mit den Haenden durchs Gesicht, er brauchte unbedingt eine Ladung kaltes Wasser bevor er sich mit seinem ersten Kunden traf.

Als sie den Aufenthaltsraum betraten stieg Felicity auf eine Leiter, „Siehst du die Dose da oben, da ist dieser ganz spezielle Tee drin."

Oliver sah etwas, aber das war ganz bestimmt nicht die Dose mit Tee. Felicity trug keine Hoeschen, Gott verdammt, in seiner Hose regte sich alles. Er atmete tief aus waehrend sein Blut anfing zu Kochen. Es gab einfach kein Halten mehr, er musste diese Frau haben. Nicht einfach nur fuer billigen Sex nein, sie loeste weitaus mehr als nur dieses Gefuehl in ihm aus.

Jeder Mann der ihr im Buero zu nahe kam oder sie beruehrte wollte er am liebsten sofort feuern. Diese Frau brachte den Neandertaler in ihm hervor. Sie gehoerte ganz alleine ihm, auch wenn sie es selbst noch nicht wusste.

„Felicity", sagte er mit bruechiger Stimme.

Sie grinste, seine Stimme verriet ihr er hatte es bemerkt hatte, unschuldig drehte sie sich um, „Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht?"

„Nein, aber ich werde gleich etwas tun und bei Gott ich schwoere ich werde es nicht bereuen", er packte ihre Huefte und hob sie von der Leiter.

Ihre Augen trafen sich und das knistern der sexuellen Spannung war auf beiden Seiten zu spueren.

Oliver setzte sie ab und nahm sie ihre Hand. Mit schnellen Schritten eilte er mit ihr in sein privates Badezimmer.

Er schloss die Tuer ab und druecke Felicity an die Wand, seine Haende wanderten unter ihren Rock an ihren blanken wohlgeformten Hintern.

Sein Gesicht vergrub er in ihren Haaren um ihren unvergleichlichen Duft einzuatmen. „Du bringst mich um den Verstand Felicity, ich kann einfach nicht mehr, ich will dich".

Ihre Haende knoepften sein Hemd auf, „ Genau auf diese Worte habe ich schon lange gewartet."

Er schaute sie an, „Mrs. Smoak sie haben das doch nicht etwa geplant?"

Sie grinste, „ Und ob Mr. Queen, sie hatten immer nur Augen fuer andere Frauen und ich hab weit mehr zu bieten als nur Computertricks."

Er hielt einen Moment inne, „ Felicity, du bist fuer mich weit mehr als jemand der Computertricks beherrscht. Du bist einfach unglaublich und dir selbst gar nicht bewusst wie sexy du auf die Maenner in deinem Umfeld wirkst. Jedes Mal packt mich die Eifersucht, wenn dich jemand beruehrt oder dir Angebote macht."

„Warum sind wir dann noch nie vorher in deinem Badezimmer gelandet oder in deinem Bett?"

„Weil du zu schade bist um mit dir nur eine Nacht zu verbringen", sein Griff um ihren Hintern wurde feste, „Das hier muesste eigentlich mit einem Date zum Essen starten und nicht mit Sex in meinem Badezimmer. Aber du traegst heute keine Unterwaesche und ich kann mich nicht mehr konzentrieren und dem Drang in dir zu sein nicht mehr wiederstehen. Du bringst mich um den Verstand Felicity Smoak."

Seine Lippen trafen auf ihre und ein inniges Spiel voller Lust, Verlangen und Gefuehlen entflammte zwischen ihren Zungen.

Felicitys Haende legten sanft Olivers Oberkoerper frei und wanderten anschließend zu seiner Hose und umschlossen sein festes steifes Glied.

Oliver loeste sich von ihrem Kuss, ihm entfuhr ein leichtes stoehnen. Seine Lust war ungebremst mit einem Ruck streifte er ihren Rock nach unten und zog ihr Oberteil aus. Er betrachtete sie fuer einen Moment, ihr Koerper war perfekt geformt. Seine Arme umschlossen sie und seine Lippen wanderten von ihrem Mund, zu ihrem Hals und landeten an ihren Bruesten. Felicitys Haende landeten in seinen Haaren. Oliver beobachtete sie aus den Augenwinkeln ihr Gesicht zeigte pure Lust, langsam wanderten seine Kuesse ueber ihren Bauch weiter zu ihrer empfindsamsten Stelle. Ein Aufschrei des puren Verlangens entwich ihrer Kehle.

Jeder seiner Kuesse entfachte in ihr ein noch groesseres Verlangen, sie wollte ihn in ihrem Koerper aufnehmen.

„Oliver bitte", wimmerte sie.

„Sag mir was du moechtest Felicity", raunte er.

Felicity oeffnete ihre Augen und sah direkt in Olivers. Sie loderten vor Verlangen, das machte sie noch mehr an.

„Ich will dich in mir spueren", antwortete sie ohne den Blick zu senken.

Ohne Vorwarnung packte er sie und sie umklammerte mit ihren Schenkeln seinen Ruecken. Langsam drang er in sie ein, auch wenn er kaum an sich halten konnte. Verdammt diese Frau sah nicht nur perfekt aus sie fuehlte sich auch perfekt an.

Die Blondine stoehnte als sein grosses maechtiges Glied in sie eindrang und sie komplett ausfuellte.

„Felicity", hauchte er und begann sich langsam zu bewegen, sie war so verdammt eng das es ihm schwer fiel sich zurueck zu halten. Aber es war weit mehr als Lust und reine Geilheit die ihn in diesem Moment antrieben, es waren Gefuehle die es einfach zu einem Unglaublichen Empfinden machten.

Erneut vergrub er seinen Kopf in ihrer Nacken, ihr Geruch war noch intensiver und loeste in ihm die reine Extase aus. Seine Bewegungen wurden schneller.

Felicitys Atmung steigerte sich mit jeder seiner Bewegungen, ihre Fingernaegel vergruben sich in seiner Haut. Sie hatte mit wildem Hemmungslosen Sex gerechnet, aber das ihr war weit mehr sie spuerte das sie geliebt und begehrt wurde. Die Leidenschaft mit der Oliver sie Stueck fuer Stueck einem unglaublichen Orgasmus naeher brachte.

Sie kuesste seinen Hals und bemerkte wie sie ihn mit jeder Beruehrung ihrer Lippen antrieb.

„Felicity komm mit mir", raunte er sanft in ihr Ohr.

„Mmmhhhhmmmm", entfuhr es ihr. Mehr brachte sie nicht mehr heraus, denn in diesem Moment entlud sich in ihrem Koerper ein Feuerwerk der Lust, das sie vollstaendig laehmte.

Oliver drueckte sie fest an seinen Koerper, sein Herz raste. Diese Frau wuerde er nicht wieder aus seinem Leben lassen, sie hatte alles was er immer gesucht hatte.

Sie bot ihm die Stirn, sie war ihm eine Freundin, sie war intelligent, unglaublich sexy und sie brachte sein Blut in Wallung wie keine andere zuvor.


End file.
